Mega Man Zero Omega
by Gardian X
Summary: Sequel to Mega Man Zero Elpizo, takes place during Mega Man Zero 3..'I am the god of Destruction…I am the End! Ware wa meshia nari! Wahahah'
1. Prologue

Mega Man Zero Omega

Prologue

The Return of Omega

_This day would forever change the course of history. _

_Dr. Tharom _

_22XX A.D. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero had quickly recovered and a few hours after he was cleared for combat Ciel found him.

"Zero! I've done it! I've made a new energy system!" Ciel said in excitement.

"You've completed it then?"

Ciel nodded happily.

"Excellent."

"I've contacted Neo Arcadia for peace talks. They said to meet us near Arcadia."

"Arcadia?" Zero looked confused.

"There was a city named Arcadia and eventually that government would give birth to Neo Arcadia. It is now a forgotten city. It's up in the north. It'll be really cold." Ciel told him.

"I see. Knowing Harpuia he will be honorable enough to listen to us and even let us go after the meeting even if it goes ill." Zero said thoughtfully.

"They said we can bring a small contingent of troops for protection." Ciel said hesitantly.

"Let me guess, you want me and Vile to be in it."

Ciel nodded.

"Plus Axl too."

"Not a bad choice." Zero noted.

She nodded.

"We need to leave soon." Ciel told him.

"Can I come too?" Iris asked suddenly.

"Huh?" Ciel looked confused.

"I may not look like it but I can help if things get messy." Iris explained.

Zero thought back to when he and his beloved had fought; yes she could fight and very well at that.

"If Zero says you can." Ciel deferred her decision.

"That's not very nice Ciel, if I would had a reason to say no I'd be in the doghouse for who knows how long. Yes, Iris can come." Zero said.

Ciel giggled.

"We ladies need to stick together." Ciel said roguishly.

"Great…Again I have to worry about two mischievous women." Zero groaned.

Iris laughed faintly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alpha…How you got away from X is beyond me." Omega-1 growled.

"I didn't X-" Alpha started.

"Shut up! I'll stop you here and now!" Omega roared and dashed towards her while he drew his blade.

Alpha's eyes widened and she quickly drew her weapons and ignited them. She deflected Omega's attack.

"Omega please stop!" Alpha pleaded.

Omega ignored her and struck again. She desperately blocked the blow from the enraged warrior.

"I don't want to fight you!" Alpha said as she deflected yet another blow.

"I can't allow you to destroy any more lives!" Omega shouted and fired a volley of shots.

Alpha hurriedly dodged the attacks and was then forced to deflect the energy blade of Omega once again.

"Please Omega! I don't want to fight you!" Alpha cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero, Axl, Vile, Iris, and Ciel warped into the boundaries of Arcadia; the forgotten city.

As soon as they arrived they saw a large object falling from the skies. It slammed into the ground a few miles away.

"What was that?" Zero asked.

Ciel was pale; extremely pale.

"Omega has returned…" Ciel moaned in terror.

"What…?" Zero spun and faced the scientist.

"X sealed Omega and sent him into space by using the Mother Elf but now he's returned…" Ciel explained shakily.

"I'll go and see what I can find out." Zero said and took off toward the massive structure.

When he arrived he sensed a voice call out to him.

"Zeeerrrroooo."

"The Dark Elf…? No, something is off…" Zero shook his head and entered the building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harpuia's eyes widened.

"Omega's landed?" Harpuia asked.

Fefnir nodded.

"What should we do?" Phantom asked.

"Phantom, why don't you go to the meeting and let them know we might be a while. Stay there and act as a negotiator in my stead until we return." Harpuia ordered.

Phantom nodded and warped to the location that they were to negotiate a treaty with the resistance.

Harpuia, Fefnir, and Leviathan warped to the structure.

"You two go on ahead, I need to tell Zero to turn back." Harpuia said.

"Alright then." Fefnir nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero entered and saw Harpuia.

"Leave now. We will deal with this." Harpuia stared at Zero.

After a long moment Harpuia warped away.

"…Like I'd listen." Zero shook his head and headed into the building.

IT HAS BEGUN... OMEGA VERSUS ZERO... ALPHA VERSUS OMEGA...

GARDIAN X...


	2. Chapter 1

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 1

The Return of Copy X

Zero leaped up and dashed into the doorway. He heard an explosion from the other side.

"What was that…?" Zero wondered as he opened the door.

When the door opened he saw Leviathan, and Fefnir crumbled up against opposite walls.

"What a monster…The two of us fighting him and not even a scratch…" Fefnir gasped.

"This is unreal…" Leviathan agreed as she tried to stand.

Her face turned pale and she collapsed in agony.

"I…I can't move…" She coughed.

"Why you!" Fefnir roared in fury, stood and fired off a trio of fireballs at Omega.

Omega ignored the flames and struck Fefnir with his massive hand. With the attack Fefnir collapsed.

"Oww…" Fefnir groaned and slowly rolled onto his back.

Zero dashed in and stared at the monstrosity.

"So you're Omega huh?" Zero stared at the faceplate of his foe.

Omega roared and fired three energy beams at Zero. Zero rolled away from the first dashed past the second and jumped over the third. This brought him right next to Omega. Zero focused; double jumped and sent a powerful shockwave of energy from his Z-Saber directly into the face of Omega. As he fell he began to spin rapidly and slice Omega countless times. After landing Zero used the chain rod and wrapped it around one of Omega's fists and using it as a swing he catapulted himself into the air. He jumped far above Omega and aiming below him Zero stabbed directly into Omega's head. After his Z-saber penetrated deeply into the helmet Omega groaned.

Zero pulled his weapon out and jumped down. As he did he continued to deliver countless blows to Omega. Once he landed Omega groaned again and his fists fell to the ground.

A second later Omega raised his fists again.

"You want more…?" Zero looked at Omega clinically.

Suddenly countless bolts of electricity struck Omega out of nowhere. Harpuia appeared and drew his two blades.

"I can't allow you to leave this place. Ever." Harpuia rose into the sky.

Omega's eyes glowed through the metal and his fists rose again.

"That's enough Omega. You will fight with this person as a Neo Arcadian from now on."

"…Lord….Wiel." Omega groaned.

"What is this?" Harpuia demanded.

An odd looking scientist descended from the ceiling and neared Omega.

"Harpuia…One of the four Generals of Neo Arcadia. You and Omega will fight together from now on."

"Where did you get that idea?" Harpuia demanded scathingly.

"It's simple…I-I brought them…" A familiar voice said.

A second later a blue armored Reploid stood in front of them.

"Master X?!" Fefnir gasped.

"Fefnir, Leviathan, Harpuia, i-its been a l-long time…An-and then there's Z-Zero. I've missed you…" The blue eyed replica said.

"How…?" Harpuia asked in shock.

"It's simple I brought master X back, whom you destroyed Zero." Weil said.

"If you are Master X I will need confirmation." Harpuia said suddenly.

"W-what?" Copy X MK-II looked confused.

"If anyone can identify the true X it's Zero." Harpuia explained and moved so Zero could near Copy X.

Zero walked over to the Copy X and stared into his eyes.

"You…" Zero started.

"W-what?" Copy X looked confused.

"You…Are merely a copy of a copy. Wiel has deceived even you." Zero said after a long moment.

Instantly Harpuia drew his weapons.

"Surrender and plea for mercy!" Harpuia roared.

Copy X looked toward Wiel and after a slight nod Copy X, Omega, and Wiel all warped away.

"Blast it!" Harpuia ground his teeth in frustration.

"This isn't good generals. Everyone in Neo Arcadia is going to believe that that is the real X. Your lives are in danger." Zero turned and faced Harpuia.

Harpuia nodded slightly.

"I know…We have little choice but to join you and the Resistance now. I will aid you in the destruction of this imitation." Harpuia said.

Fefnir groaned and spoke.

"I'll join you too." Fefnir added.

"Same here." Leviathan said.

Harpuia activated his radio and Zero could hear him speaking to Phantom. After a long moment Harpuia looked at Zero and spoke.

"Phantom will join the Resistance as well." Harpuia said simply.

Zero nodded and then spoke.

"Let's get going then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha dodged another strike from Omega's blade before she struck the back of Omega's head with the butt of one of her weapons. With a groan Omega collapsed.

Alpha shed a single tear and then contacted X.

"X…Can you hear me?" She whispered.

"Alpha, what is it?" X sounded concerned.

"Omega…He….He attacked me…He wouldn't listen! I…I had to knock him out!" She moaned.

"It's alright. The Navigators will transfer you and Omega here in a second if you want."

"Please…" Alpha whispered.

"Prepare for warp in three, two, and one…" X counted down and Alpha felt the familiar tingling sensation.

Alpha closed her eyes and when the sensation left her she opened her crimson eyes once again. X, and Alia were standing in front of her.

"Dad!" She flung herself into X's arms.

X held her as she wept.

She wasn't one who cried but, she was feeling overwhelmed, drained, confused, and hurt.

"Why? Why wouldn't he listen?" She cried.

"He expects people to stay on their original paths. He hasn't met anyone since Sigma that has changed." X explained gently.

WELL, I'VE FINALLY UPDATED MEGA MAN ZERO OMEGA... THE LEGEND CONTINUES...

A NIGHTMARE SHALL RISE AGAIN...

A TERRIBLE POWER SHALL AWAKEN...

DEATH... IT STALKS THIS PLANET...WILL IT CLAIM A HERO...?

GARDIAN X


	3. Chapter 2

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 2

Neo Arcadia

_Master X has returned, alive and well. Dr. Wiel, the new second in command apparently resurrected our beloved Master X. However, the four Guardians of Neo Arcadia do not seem to believe that Master X is who he says he is. In an irrational and foolish move the four former Generals of Neo Arcadia have turned against Neo Arcadia and have begun to support the Resistance. However, I hesitantly note that Master X has brought a grave danger; Omega. I trust Master X; however, I cannot and will not trust Omega. It also sounds as if Master X is searching for the 'Dark Elf'. If he is this could be another grave mistake. I would assume he is only going after the Dark Elf because of Dr. Wiel; the creator of Omega. _

_Truly these are chaotic and disturbing times. I only hope that Master X will be able to guide us out of these difficult problems. Master X is humanity's last hope…_

_Memoirs of Dr. Tharom_

_22XX A.D. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master X! Master X!" The crowd cheered as he neared the palace.

The blue reploid waved fondly to his subjects.

As he did the crowd's enthusiasm increased a hundredfold. Once he reached the Palace steps he exited the float and stepped onto the podium.

"My beloved Neo Arcadians, it has been far too long since we last saw one another. Yes, I was defeated, but I was never wanted to leave you. Even in death my spirit was with you. Now I have returned and I am here to stay. Let us rally together once again and finish this terrible war that has been plaguing us for so long. I want a peaceful future but to do that we will have to work together. What banner does Neo Arcadia cling to now?" Copy X M-KII asked.

"Yours Master X!" The crowd shouted.

"Then onward! We will have peace still! Neo Arcadia will be a utopia at long last!" Copy X spoke dramatically.

The crowd roared its agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero walked over to Fefnir and looked at the injured Reploid. Fragments of metal had been knocked off of him when he had been hit by the large fist. Fefnir's helmet crystal was shattered and scattered on the floor.

Fefnir smiled weakly at his new ally.

"Hey Zero…" Fefnir gasped.

"Take it easy Fefnir. I'll transport us both to base."

He nodded and winced instantly.

"Zero, Leviathan isn't in good shape either she's taken critical damage." Harpuia reported.

"You can transport her back to base Harpuia."

Harpuia nodded and gently lifted the blue Reploid. Zero saw fragments of metal crumble off of her damaged form. He winced when he thought about the pain she must have been suffering.

The four warped out of the former prison of Omega.

As soon as they arrived Zero ordered for the maintenance team to work on the downed elemental Reploids. The two injured reploids were taken to the Maintenance center where they would undergo extensive repairs.

As soon as the door shut to the repair room Harpuia sighed and placed his head into his hands.

"I can't believe I was so foolish as to have sent them ahead…" Harpuia whispered.

"You didn't know Omega's strength Harpuia. You aren't going to make the same mistake again are you?" Zero replied.

Harpuia sighed and slowly shook his head.

"Then you learned from a mistake, excellent. I can't say whether or not if they will forgive you but, I certainly think that they will."

Harpuia nodded. He suddenly yawned.

"Not getting a lot of sleep?" Zero asked.

Harpuia nodded again.

"I've had a lot of work to do." Harpuia replied simply.

"Follow me; I'll give you a room."

"Thanks." Harpuia whispered.

A few moments later Zero walked out of Harpuia's new room as the green reploid was flinging himself into the RB unit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you've joined the Resistance huh?" Vile asked Phantom.

Phantom nodded at the purple reploid.

"Why?" Vile demanded.

"I don't think that is any of your concern." Phantom replied coolly.

Vile took a step towards the ninja.

"It is now." Vile said in a dangerous voice.

"I will not serve a copy." Phantom replied after deciding that he didn't want a confrontation with the infamous Maverick.

"Hmph. At least you are partially on the right track." Vile turned away from him.

"What do you mean?" Phantom demanded.

"There is only one person you should serve: Yourself." Vile answered.

"Then why are you helping the resistance?" Phantom asked.

"It isn't any of your business." Vile answered icily.

"I disagree Vile, there are things besides yourself worth fighting for." Phantom said simply.

"Like what?" Vile sounded amused.

"Love, friendship, freedom and many things as well." Phantom replied.

"Haha! Do you really believe that? Love? The individual you 'love' will die and leave you so no point loving, friendship? Same principal, and freedom, I fight for my own freedom when I fight for myself. So why should someone fight for someone else when they are only going to die eventually?" Vile asked.

"Do you really believe the ones we love leave us?" Ciel asked as she rounded the corner.

Vile visibly flinched. Phantom assumed he hadn't expected Ciel to overhear them.

"What do you want?" Vile asked.

"Don't change the subject. I loved my father and my mother. Even though they died they are still with me."

"Impossible." Vile scoffed.

"They are with me in my heart."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I keep them alive in my memories and in my heart Vile." She explained.

"Too bad but I don't see a reason to make it so someone lives on like that." Vile replied coolly as he walked away.

"What happed do you Vile?" Ciel whispered so quietly that Phantom barely heard the young scientist.

HMMM...NOT A FAST CHAPTER BUT IT WILL START TO SPEED UP ONCE AGAIN...

GARDIAN X


	4. Chapter 3

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 3

Rebel Harpuia

When Zero returned to base he suddenly felt a tremendous surge of energy. He collapsed to his knees. The surge was overwhelming him. The area around him began to glow.

"Arrrgh!" Zero cried out in agony.

The light flared brightly and surged. Zero gasped in pain as the currents flowed through his body.

The light exploded outward and blinded everyone around him. Zero let out a final cry of pain before the light dimmed and vanished.

Zero slowly stood and as he did he noticed something was different about him. He looked at his armor and it was giving off a brilliant crimson glow.

"What is that?" Colbor asked in both awe and confusion.

"The Ultimate form." Iris said reverently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harpuia, we need you to investigate the Aegis Volcano Region." Ciel said as the Green Reploid approached.

"You are willing to trust me just like that?" Harpuia asked in surprise.

"Yes, I am." Ciel nodded.

"Then I hope that the trust in me is not misplaced. I will investigate the area."  
Harpuia nodded and transferred to the Aegis Volcano.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega-1 awoke slowly. He had let his guard down in his rage. This meant that Alpha had gotten away. Omega slowly absorbed the surroundings. He was at Blitzkrieg HQ that much was certain.

"Good to see that you're awake." The Legendary Reploid said as he entered the room with Alia.

"Did you stop her?" Omega demanded.

"Alpha? In a manner of speaking, yes. You see; she has changed. She isn't the same person we fought before Omega. She wants to redeem herself."

"Wha…?" Omega's piercing blue eyes revealed the confusion within him.

"She has indeed changed." Alia agreed.

"I don't believe it. I will not believe it. People can't change. They are either good or evil. It's that simple." Omega growled.

"Talk to her before you judge her." X spoke gently.

A second later X turned and opened the door. After he did Alpha stepped through the door. She wasn't wearing her helmet and her blond hair cascaded down the side of her face. Her crimson eyes conveyed her apprehension and nervousness. If she wasn't evil Omega might have found her attractive.

"Hi." She whispered nervously.

Omega didn't respond.

X, and Alia turned laid a hand on Alpha's shoulders for a moment and left.

Omega heard Alpha whisper to X.

"Thanks father."

Omega's eyes widened. She just called X her father? But why would she do that unless she had truly changed. She might have somehow deceived Mega Man X. Still, Omega found that to be unlikely.

Alpha hesitantly approached Omega.

"Omega-1…I…I'm sorry." She whispered with her head bent.

Omega stared at her.

"I…I know that I did some unforgiveable things but, please let me try to rectify the situation at least in part." She whispered.

Omega didn't say anything.

"If you can't forgive me I can understand." Alpha turned quickly and began to move towards the door.

Omega heard a small amount of water splash against the floor with his enhanced senses.

"Alpha." Omega said.

He needed to see if the droplet had come from her. She slowly turned and Omega looked into Alpha's watery crimson eyes. There was a faint tear trail on her right cheek. Then he knew; she had changed.

"Come here." He spoke.

She walked over to him drunkenly. As she did Omega lifted himself up and stood. Alpha stopped in front of him.

"I'm sorry-" She started again.

"-So am I." Omega interrupted.

She blinked and looked at him in confusion.

"I didn't give you a chance to explain yourself. I let my anger get the better of me. Sorry." Omega said haltingly.

It was hard. He wasn't used to apologizing. It was decidedly difficult. To his surprise Alpha's arms wrapped around him and pulled him into his first hug. Omega instantly tensed. He had never been touched by another person like that before. After a long moment she let go of him and spoke.

"We both made mistakes. I let my anger and hatred overwhelm me and it almost destroyed this planet." She whispered.

Omega was still in shock about the embrace he had just received. He felt strange. Why had she given him human contact? Omega didn't need or want it. But, if he were to admit it to himself it had been…nice…

Omega nodded at her and spoke.

"You can just call me Omega if you want." The 'White Demon' said.

She nodded.

"Thanks Omega." She smiled at him faintly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Blazin' Flizard, commander of the 32nd elemental division… I wonder why you took this National Park over." Harpuia said as he landed next to the fiery Reploid.

"Traitor! You turned against Neo Arcadia, X, and Lord Wiel!" The Lizard-like Reploid growled.

"I won't serve a copy and I most certainly won't help out Wiel." Harpuia replied as he drew his twin blades. He lit the short swords and shot into the sky.

"You can't defeat the fire of this Volcano Traitor!" The lizard reploid roared.

"You forgot whom you are dealing with." Harpuia said as he dashed past Blazin'.

As he did he delivered a flurry of slices.

He heard Blazin' Flizard gasp in pain and Harpuia heard something slam noisily against the ground. Harpuia turned and saw Blazin' holding his right arm at the elbow. From the elbow down had been sliced off.

"Not bad." Flizard gasped and shot a fireball at Harpuia.

Harpuia flew above the attack and summoned an electrical storm to rip into Blazin' Flizard. Flizard crumpled. Harpuia landed and suddenly Blazin' dashed at him. Harpuia; as fast as he was had no time to react before the body of the commander of the thirty second elemental division rammed into him.

"If I can't defeat you I'll take you with me!" Flizard self destructed.

The explosion superheated the air around him. When it finally dissipated Harpuia looked around dazedly. Staggering over to what was left of Flizard Harpuia found the chip that granted Blazin' Flizard his elemental properties in the first place.

"This is Harpuia, mission complete. Unfortunately I don't know why they were here. However I did manage to gain a fire elemental chip and some blueprints of chip schematics." Harpuia said tiredly.

"Alright. Prepare for transfer, and Harpuia, take a rest when you get back." Ciel said and the operators brought Harpuia back to base.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero, we need to investigate the old residential area of Neo Arcadia. We are detecting a powerful energy surge that resembles the Dark Elf."  
"Very well, I will begin immediately." Zero replied as he walked past Ciel.

The now glowing armor of Zero illuminated a small area around him; bathing it in a crimson glow.

"Good luck….Zero…." Ciel whispered behind him.

FINALLY UPDATED...GOT SOME NEWS THAT IS SOMEWHAT DISHEARTENING...INSTEAD OF JULY I WILL BE LEAVING FOR BOOT CAMP IN JUNE. THIS MEANS I WILL BE GONE FOR THIRTEEN WEEKSNO UPDATES DURING THAT TIME FRAME...AFTER BASIC TRAINING HOWEVER I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE AGAIN. (UNLESS I HAVE SOMEONE ACCESS MY MSN ACCOUNT WHILE I'M GONE IT WILL GO OFF AND I WILL HAVE TO REACTIVATE IT...) STILL, I WILL HAVE A HUGE CHUNK OF TIME BEFORE I LEAVE; HIGH SCHOOL ENDS AROUND MAY 18TH AND THAT MEANS THAT I WILL HAVE FREE TIME GALORE FOR A LITTLE WHILE.

IF CURIOUS ON WHAT BRANCH... I WILL BE A UNITED STATES MARINE AFTER COMPLETING BASIC TRAINING.


	5. Chapter 4

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 4

The Crimson Aura

Zero looked at the old Residential area and instantly noticed the plants that were rising up through the buildings.

"This is Zero, are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Zero asked.

"Yeah, I have no idea how all those plants have taken over so quickly." Ciel said.

"I'll investigate the area, hopefully I will be able to find out where the Dark Elf is and the reason behind these plants."

"Alright, good luck Zero." Ciel added.

Zero rushed forward and easily slashed though the defenders. When he climbed up a couple of ladders he eventually found a door.

"I'm going in." Zero said and without taking time to charge his buster he fired and the shot disintegrated the door.

"Zero! Were you charging the Z-Buster before hand?" Iris asked.

"No, why?" Zero asked.

"Because that attack was far superior to your charge shot." Iris whispered.

Zero quickly ran a diagnostics on himself and found that he no longer need to charge his weapons. He could just simply use them at maximum power constantly. His skills had been enhanced tremendously as well.

Zero quickly explained as he neared the second door. When he did he swung his Z-saber horizontally and an explosion of energy erupted away from the weapon.

"I see, that should help a lot Zero, good luck!" Iris said.

When he entered the room he saw two baby elves.

"What are you two doing here?" Zero asked and dashed towards them.

The baby elves giggled and flew away.

"…I really am getting tired of people not answering my questions." Zero growled and continued onward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega and Alpha warped outside of Blitzkrieg HQ.

"So what is your plan?" Omega asked Alpha.

"I thought that I should find out what happened to my family so I can put the past to rest, then I would begin countering the old scientist."

"You…You mean Wiel right?" Omega asked.

She nodded as she put her helmet on her head. Afterwards she turned and faced him.

"What about you?"

"…I have attacked someone who seeks redemption. I will aid you for a time." Omega replied.

"I…You….You don't have to, I probably would have done the same thing in your shoes." She replied hesitantly.

"…I don't care. My ethical code is binding and as such I will aid you."

"What do you want out of life?" Alpha suddenly asked him.

Omega thought for a moment.

"I don't exactly deserve a lot Alpha. All I have and all I most likely will ever have until my death is duty."

"…Perhaps we're in the same boat. Look at me! I'm much like you but at least you didn't try killing innocents and honorable people!" Alpha bowed her head in shame.

"…But I did." Omega replied quietly.

"Huh?" Alpha looked at him in confusion.

"When Sigma first released me I attacked X, and I would have destroyed him if it wasn't for the fact that I suddenly realized what I was doing." Omega answered.

"Omega…"

"You still have a future, a potential to be freed from the mutations done to you. I on the other hand cannot live without them. I've been active for far too long. If the reploid technology within me was removed I would die instantly. It's too much a part of me now."

Alpha stared at him in shock.

"Your curse is the only way you can live?" She asked.

"Exactly. Humans aren't designed to become machines. It just doesn't work right. It is possible to create the fusion of Human and Reploid but it isn't a blessing, it's a curse. Your soul can never rest. You can never die and continue on the next journey. Immortality isn't a good thing in a world like this one." Omega said.

"Unless you have a reason to live?" Alpha suggested.

"What reason could I have besides paying for my sins?" Omega replied.

"X has mentioned love." Alpha said.

"So? Who could love something like myself?" Omega asked.

Alpha sighed and looked at him sadly.

"I respect you for continuing even now. If I respect you, there would be others that respect you as well…I don't really understand the heart all that well but, perhaps we both should let people in?" Alpha suggested.

"…Your adoptive father has been quite an influence hasn't he?" Omega asked.

She nodded.

"Yes, he said while people can and will likely hurt you they will help and heal you far more than any pain, if you trust the right people."

"X…I still think he's too idealistic." Omega replied.

"Perhaps, but we need people like that after all, 'without dreams we are nothing'."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Zero! Your time has come! I am Deathtanz Mantisk and you will die here and now!"

The glowing Reploid looked at Deathtanz with is blue eyes and smirked.

"This will be over in under ten minutes." Zero said.

Deathtanz roared and threw his two blades at Zero. Zero, jumped over the tow scythes, dashed over to Deathtanz Mantisk and swung his Z-Saber three times in quick succession. Each time he swung the Z-saber released a powerful explosion of energy. Deathtanz Mantisk tumbled and regained his footing. Suddenly Zero felt two blades smash into his back. The two scythes ripped into his back and continued back to Deathtanz. Zero stumbled from the hit and was knocked over.

"So you think that this will be easy Zero?" Deathtanz Mantisk demanded.

Zero casually stood and dusted off his right shoulder pad.

"That was more of a fight that I expected from you I'll admit." Zero said casually as he pulled out his chain rod.

Deathtanz Mantisk roared in anger and dashed towards Zero. When Deathtanz was near Zero he reacted. Zero swung his chain rod and wrapped it around Deathtanz. Instantly Zero activated the electric chip and sent a powerful current through Deathtanz that was great enough to immobilize a fifty story tall mechannaloid. As the current ripped through Deathtanz Mantisk Zero focused and began draining the health away from Deathtanz.

After a minute of electricity and energy being zapped from Deathtanz he broke free of the chain rod.

"That was quite impressive." Deathtanz Mantisk panted.

Zero didn't reply but instead put his chain rod away and fired a volley of charge shots from his Z-buster. As he fired Zero rushed up to Deathtanz and when he was close enough Zero delivered a flurry of slashes with his enhanced powers. Each Charge-Slash ripped through Deathtanz Mantisk's armor. After delivering a crushing blow to his foe's feet Zero grasped his saber with two hands and with all his strength delivered an overhand blow to Deathtanz Mantisk.

"…I've failed Lord Wiel…" Deathtanz moaned as he exploded.

Zero pushed onward and through another series of doors just to see Wiel and the two baby elves vanish.

"Great..." Zero grumbled and then contacted base.

"This is Zero, mission complete."

"Understood, you will need to give Dr. Ciel a full briefing when you return."  
"I understand. Just transfer me okay?" Zero asked.

"Transfer in three, two, one…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cerveau carefully repaired Leviathan.

"How is she?" Harpuia asked as he entered the room.

"She's strong. If she wasn't she would have died already. I think that she will be fine in a few months."

"That's good." Harpuia said in relief.

"So, what is your plan general?" Cerveau asked.

"First off I am no longer a general, and as to my plan my future is tied directly to the Resistance now. That's all."

"I see. Many of the Resistance members fear you, rightly so. I would advise you to meet them and set their fears to rest."

"That's not a bad idea…" Harpuia noted and with a thoughtful look he left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Axl, Phantom, we need you two to investigate and destroy the W.R. Factory." Ciel said a few minutes after being debriefed by Zero about the last mission.

"Alright! I finally get to do something!" Axl cheered.

"Did you have to pair me up with him?" Phantom winced.

"It was either Axl or Vile." Ciel replied simply.

Phantom winced once again. That was a difficult choice. At least Phantom was fairly certain that Axl wouldn't try to blow off his head if they had a disagreement.

"I see. Very well, let us begin." Phantom said as the operators prepared for transfer.

ONE CHAPTER CLOSER TO THE NEXT CONFRONTATION WITH OMEGA...REVIEWERS AWESOME. NEXT CHAPTER REVIEWERS GET THEIR SPECIAL PLACE ON THE BOARD. (I'D DO SO THIS CHAPTER BUT I'M FEELING LAZY SO THERE)

SINCERELY GARDIAN X


	6. Chapter 5

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 5

From the Shadows

"Alright!" Axl cheered as they warped to their location.

"Silence." Phantom growled.

"Aww!" Axl whined good naturedly before falling silent.

"Do you have any stealth capabilities?" Phantom demanded.

Axl smirked before walking over to him, touching his arm and suddenly morphing into Phantom.

"Does that answer your question?" Axl asked cheerfully in Phantom's voice.  
"Indeed it does. Now let us use stealth as our weapon." Phantom vanished a second later.

Axl sighed and then faded from sight as well.

They finally found their target after slipping past all of the defenders.

"I thought I sensed an enemy…" Devilbat Schilt murmured as he neared the duo.

Phantom gave Axl a nod and the two of them tossed throwing stars at the Reploid. The two stars struck Devilbat Schilt and made him fall out of the air.

Phantom appeared and spoke.

"It's over for you Devilbat Schilt"

"Traitor!" Devilbat Schilt roared.

"Too bad but things aren't looking good for you." Axl said as he appeared on the opposite side of Devilbat.

Devilbat's eyes widened when he saw Axl.

"There are two of you!" Devilbat said in surprise.

Phantom stared at Devilbat Schilt coolly.

"Let's finish this shall we?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero's glowing presence brought both fear and hope to the Resistance. His power was unbelievable.  
Colbor stared at his friend in awe. The power of the glowing Zero was more than a myth, it was reality. But, even the myths, and legends had nothing on the true reality of Zero's power. Every day it seemed that's Zero's strength increased tenfold. When Colbor was younger and still serving the Neo Arcadian Army he remembered times that he would listen to old soldiers and Pantheons talking about the legend known as Zero.

Colbor thought back to those days.

"Well, Master X's closest friend was a Reploid named Zero. Yeah, I mean the Zero. Zero was a crimson Reploid that wielded a Saber class weapon."

"Aren't those hard to use?" A recruit asked the grizzled old Sergeant.

The Sergeant nodded and spoke.

"Yeah, only a few Reploids could wield one of those things and not cut off his own head let alone defeat foes with it. It also forces the Reploid to close in on the target. This is a really bad thing in an era where guns can blow things to kingdom come and back again. Anyways, Zero was known to be the only one who could compete with Master X. Legend says that they are immortal. X, the 'Guardian' and Zero, the 'God of Destruction'. Strange that they became friends isn't it? But anyways, according to legend Zero could face entire armies without being scratched."  
"Do you believe it?" Colbor asked hesitantly.

"Hmm…Honestly I think the legends are a little overstated but, I do think he could take on overwhelming odds. That is if he ever existed."

"Do you think he doesn't exist?" Colbor asked.

"I dunno. X exists so maybe Zero does too. But I don't count on it. After all if Zero existed then why isn't he still around? I can't think of anyone who could defeat him. Crying out loud! According to legend he defeated Sigma countless times while he was still infected by the virus!"

"Hmmm….I get a feeling that Zero is still around…Waiting…" A young girl in pink said.

"Who are you?" Colbor asked politely.

"I'm Dr. Ciel." Ciel said.

It felt like a million years ago since those days. Zero was found by Ciel and the dying Resistance was reborn with Zero as its champion. The Resistance grew and built its own fortress that helped strengthen their forces considerably.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha walked towards the Resistance base slowly. Behind her a couple of steps Omega watched diligently.

"Halt!" A voice shouted.

Alpha stopped and Omega strode up to stand at her left shoulder.

"What do you want?" Alpha called.

A green uniformed Reploid stood with an assault rifle pointing at them. The reploid neared them and spoke in a normal tone of voice.

"You are drawing near Resistance territory, what is your business here?" The Reploid asked.

"I wanted to talk to your commander. I need to ask the commander a serious question."

"Are you part of Neo Arcadia?"

Omega's eyes flashed angrily.

"Part of Neo Arcadia? You presume far too much." Omega said quietly.

Everyone sensed his anger. Alpha shuddered slightly at the infinite rage within the white being.

"Me apart of such an oppressive society with a mere copy of a Legend at its helm? I would never, ever, think about helping such a system!" Omega growled angrily.

"I'm sorry but we can't be too careful."

"Then let me talk to Zero." Omega answered.

"I will see if someone can bring him here." The green uniformed reploid replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Phantom mission accomplished. Devilbat is no more as is the factory." Phantom said as they left the exploding factory.

"Man! That was too easy!" Axl complained.

"If it was too easy why don't you attack the copy of Master X in Neo Arcadia?" Phantom demanded icily.

"Ermm…Never mind!" Axl replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Vile, we need you to investigate an unusual signal. It seems that the Dark Elf is on the ruins of the oceanic highway. Just watch out for their protector; Childre Inarabitta. He will defend the ruins and aid the Dark Elf if it is there. As you are aware, Wiel can't have the Dark Elf injured." Ciel said.

"That's all? I'll be finished in no time! Hey scientist!"

"The name is Cerveau." Cerveau growled as he neared Vile.

"Can I have that laser I got to test a while back?" Vile asked.

"Do you ever stop asking me that question? Yess, take it! Just stop asking me!" Cerveau gave into the stubborn Maverick.

"Alright then." Vile walked over to the weapons research facility picked up the aforementioned weapon and then transferred.

"Now that he's gone I can find Zero and give him the weapon we've been working on." Cerveau said in relief.

"What weapon are you talking about?" Ciel asked.

"Something that Zero should like quite a bit."

WELL, I'M FEELING ILL SO UPDATES ARE GOING TO BE SLOW UNTIL I RECOVER...I FELT THAT I SHOULD AT LEAST GET ONE STORY UPDATED THOUGH...

GARDIAN X


	7. Chapter 6

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 6

The Road to War

"Haha! I love this weapon." Vile laughed as Childre Inarabitta was vaporized.

"This is Vile, Mission Complete. The fool thought he could stop me. Still, he did buy enough time for the Dark Elf to escape."

"Understood. Vile please return to base."

"Fine." Vile warped back to base and the first thing he saw was Ciel talking to Axl.

For some irrational reason Vile was furious. However, when Ciel turned and smiled at him his fury vanished instantly. Vile was baffled. No wonder he had forsaken emotion, it was too illogical and petty.

"Vile thank you." Ciel said as she neared him.

"…Erm…" Vile had been complimented by Ciel before but he still had no idea how to respond.

Axl walked over and tapped his shoulder.

"What?" Vile asked.

"I think the proper reply is to say 'you're welcome'." Axl whispered.

"I see."

Axl shook his head in frustration.

"Are you blind?" Axl asked in exasperation.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Vile demanded.

Axl walked over to the nearest wall and started banging his head against said wall.

"What's his problem?" Vile asked.

Vile was able to make out some of the words Axl was saying.

"Vile…..Idiot……Not able to see….." Axl ground out as his head banged against the wall.

"Whatever. I'm going now." Vile walked away from the very strange and if Vile was correct; very insane Reploid.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Master X, All four of our guardians have been eliminated." Wiel said in a fawning tone.

"Hmmm….W-what do you suggest?" Master X asked.

"First off I have some data of the Dark Elf. I can use it to create a new breed of guardians for you. I also suggest that we begin to retire the Pantheon soldiers. They aren't able to compete against Zero, Vile, and your former guardians."

"I-indeed. I a-agree to the idea. M-make it so."

"Your wish is my command Master X." Wiel said as he bowed.

After Wiel left he spoke quietly and angrily.

"You won't have your throne for much longer you weak fool." Wiel growled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is Neo Arcadia doing?" the still glowing Zero asked.

"I dunno." Iris admitted.

"Until we know there isn't much we can do against Neo Arcadia."

"Zero, you are forgetting one very important detail." Vile said as he entered the room.

"What's that?"

"There are seven high level reploids here in this base. If we are given clearance we could concieveably destroy Neo Arcadia in a single night."

"True, but we don't want to destroy the humans." Zero replied.

"And why not? They aren't doing anything except being a meat shield."

"Reploids can't exist without humans and Humans can't exist without Reploids it's that simple."

"Well, it doesn't really matter since I don't have command."

Suddenly there was a knock on Zero's door.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

Colbor entered the room, gave Zero a sharp salute before speaking.

"There is a couple of people that desire to speak to you sir." Colbor said formally.

"There isn't any need for formality Colbor." Zero chided.

"I felt that it would be best to approach this professionally Zero. I really am nervous about those two. They have an aura of power that frightens me. They are waiting in front of the base right now."

"I'll be careful." Zero promised as he left the room to meet the two beings that Colbor had mentioned.

"Zero!" Cerveau called as Zero exited the hall.

Shaking his head slightly in frustration in being called upon so frequently Zero turned to the scientist.

"What is it?" Zero asked.

"This. I wanted to give you this weapon. It's called the Recoil Rod. It combines many traits of both the Triple Rod and the Chain Rod." Cerveau handed him the weapon.

"Thanks. I'll be sure to use it. Forgive but I need to go." Zero said as he left hastily.

"Very well." Cerveau said as the glowing Zero walked away.

I STILL HAVEN'T QUITE GOTTEN BETTER YET. SO I HAVEN'T HAD A LOT OF MOTIVATION TO CONTINUE WRITING. SORRY ABOUT THAT. ALL OF US SUFFER WHEN I'M NOT WRITING.

ANYWAYS, I FELT THAT THIS CHAPTER I SHOULD EXPLAIN WHY I AM MAKING IT SO EASY FOR THE BOSSES TO BE DESTROYED.

1: THEY ARE MUCH WEAKER THAN ZERO. HE HAS BEEN FIGHTING REPLOIDS FOR A GREAT DEAL OF TIME. PLUS, HE HAS ALL OF HIS ORIGINAL MEMORIES AND SKILLS. THE GUARDIANS, VILE AND AXL ARE ALL HIGH LEVEL REPLOIDS AS WELL. WIEL WILL BEGIN TO COUNTER THEIR AWESOME STRENGTH EVENTUALLY HOWEVER, AT THIS POINT ONLY OMEGA (THE FALLEN OMEGA) REALLY HAS ENOUGH POWER TO FIGHT ZERO HEAD TO HEAD.

2: I'VE HAVEN'T PLAYED ZERO 3 FOR A WHILE AND I CAN'T REMEMBER WHAT THE ENEMY ATTACKS LOOK LIKE.

3: THE REAL THREAT ISN'T THE GAME BOSSES (OMEGA IS AN EXCEPTION TO THIS RULE THOUGH). THE REAL THREAT HASN'T ARISEN YET... REMEMBER THE WARNING OF THE TERRIBLE EVIL? IT IS NEAR...


	8. Chapter 7

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 7

Absolute Zero

"Master X, we have found the Dark Elf. The only way to wound it enough and capture it is to fire a missile at her. If we were to load Omega onto the missile we could have him capture her before she escapes."

"As long as you capture the Dark Elf I don't care what it takes. Understood General Wiel?" Copy X asked.

"As you will Master X." Wiel bowed slightly.

"Oh, and General Wiel?"

"Yes my liege?"

"Don't allow the Resistance to stop you. The four Generals before you failed. Don't you dare fail me as well."  
"Yes Master X." Wiel ground out furiously.

After Wiel left he whispered viciously.

"How dare he? I can't wait to see his face when he is cut down by Zero."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Omega, it has been far too long." Zero said as he walked over to Omega-1 and Alpha.

"I know, anyways Alpha wanted to ask you something."

Alpha took a hesitant step forward to Zero.

"Zero, I wanted to find out what happened to my family, you see I was mutated much like Omega." She then went into detail.

"I see. I don't have any problems with that. Let's go see Ciel." Zero said.

"Thank you Zero." Alpha stepped right next to Zero and suddenly a black beam of light shot out of Alpha and struck Zero.

"Zero!" Alpha cried out in shock.

The area around Zero distorted and black energy erupted away from him. Zero vanished and a black sphere of energy floated a few feet above where he had been. After a few moments there was a flash of energy and they saw two wings covering the Reploid beside them. It had pale blond hair. Suddenly the wings opened and it shot upward into the air. The black Reploid's bat-like wings were fearsome but its clawed hands were much more intimidating. It's now crimson eyes opened and they knew that Zero was no more.

"You're finished." The Reploid growled.

"What happened?"

"You really want to know?" 'Zero' asked.

"Yes." Alpha said.

"The scientist who created you Alpha also created me. However, I had broken free of all his programming. Still, he had created a 'back door' so he could have another go at gaining control over me. It was created by proxy of you. You awoke Absolute Zero."

"Zero, this isn't you! Snap out of it!" Omega growled.

Absolute Zero smirked before swing one of his clawed hands at the closest person; Alpha. Hastily she drew he weapons and blocked his clawed hand. Before she knew it however she felt his other clawed hand slam into her stomach. The claws ripped through her armor as if it didn't even exist. She felt his hand clench into a fist and she was lifted into the air.

"Alpha!" Omega shouted and fired a volley of plasma shots at Absolute Zero. Absolute Zero ignored the blasts as he lifted Alpha above his head and tossed her into a wall casually.

"Ahhh!" Alpha screamed in pain as she slammed into the building.

She then knew no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How dare you!" Omega roared as he fired another volley of plasma at Absolute Zero.

Zero dashed towards him and dodged the attacks from Omega's cannon.

"It's over." Absolute Zero said as he stopped in front of Omega.

Absolute Zero vanished before he reappeared behind Omega. Absolute Zero delivered a slashing strike with his clawed hand from above before he vanished again. Absolute Zero continued in such a fashion far quicker than Omega could respond. After twenty strikes Absolute Zero appeared in front of Omega and delivered a spinning kick to Omega's chest. The attack sent Omega flying into a large boulder. Omega slowly tried to stand. As he did he realized that Absolute Zero had frozen his armor joints. After a few seconds Omega broke the ice and stood.

Absolute Zero smirked at him. His crimson eyes glowed ruthlessly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha awoke. Her head pounded. She looked at the battlefield and saw Absolute Zero crushing Omega.

"Father…Help….Please…………." She called before losing all consciousness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Father…Help….Please…………." X heard Alpha whisper over his radio systems.

"Find out where that communication came from." X ordered.

"Commander X, it came from in front of the Resistance base."

"I'm going there now. Let Alia know please."

"Yes sir." Archmaidon said as X warped away.

When X arrived he saw a dark reploid crushing Omega brutally.

X dashed towards the battle and realized that it was Zero, no someone who looked like Zero.

"Enough Zero, wake up." Omega panted as he blocked a clawed hand.

"Zero?" X asked.

The Bat-like Reploid turned and X knew that it was Zero.

"It's Absolute Zero." The black Reploid replied and dashed at X.

X knew that 'Absolute Zero' was going to be difficult to defeat in his basic armor. A flash later and X was garbed in the final armor.

His systems ran a quick diagnostics check.

Final Armor Program Initiated

X Generation VF Giga Attack Program Found

X Generation VF X Buster Barrage Plasma Cannon Online

X Generation VF Final Armor Online

Damage Reduction 99.999 Percent

X Generation VF Combat Support Systems Online

X Generation VF 'X- Saber' Activated

X Generation VF Shield Generator

X Generation VF Giga Attack 'Oblivion'

After doing so X activated the Guardian Hyper Mode.

Two angelic silver wings emerged from his armor and two four foot long diamond-like swords appeared in his hands.

X blocked the two clawed hands as the descended upon him.

"Wake up Zero!" X shouted as he struck Absolute Zero across the chest with one of the diamond swords.

Absolute Zero was knocked backwards before the dark reploid grinned manically and dashed over to him once again. X blocked the clawed hands once again before countering by firing the strike beam giga attack right at Absolute Zero's chest. The massive beam enveloped the dark Reploid and the green beam continued for several miles.

When the massive beam of energy vanished Absolute Zero still stood.

"You're finished X!" Absolute Zero roared.

X shook his head sadly before he activated the Giga Attack: Oblivion

_A surge of power; the very sun was unable to shed its light. Time seemed to freeze. Darkness was everywhere. Suddenly the earth began to shudder. The earth groaned its protest. Light began to rise from the earth; a terrible explosion. Several green saber strike lines appeared around Absolute Zero; another massive explosion. Time began to move once more, light returned to the battlefield._

Absolute Zero fell to the ground. A few moments later the bat-like wings vanished and X landed next to his friend.

"Uhhh…? X…?" Zero asked.

"You okay?" X asked.

"I've been better. Sorry about that." Zero apologized before he lost consciousness.

"Just rest my friend." X said before warping back to base.

WELL, I AM FINALLY OUT OF HIGH SCHOOL!! I'VE GOTTEN BETTER TOO! THINGS ARE LOOKING UP FOR ME! (AND BY PROXY, YOU GUYS TOO)

IF YOU ARE CURIOUS ABOUT ZERO, DON'T WORRY HE'S OKAY. HE WILL JUST WAKE UP WITH A REALLY NASTY HEADACHE. (AND THE ABILITY TO USE ABSOLUTE ZERO)

IF YOU ARE WONDERING ABOUT X. NO HE ISN'T GOING TO JOIN THEM YET. BUT THE TIME IS DRAWING NEAR...

LOOKS LIKE WILY HAS A HAND IN THINGS EVEN NOW...


	9. Chapter 8

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 8

The Defender

The brown haired operator's eyes widened in shock.

"Dr. Ciel! Preparations have begun for the launch of a large missile! We do not know the target area, but we are attempting to hack our way in and find out. A tremendous energy is emanating from the missile. It seems that Omega is on board!" She said worriedly.

"Omega!? That Omega is on the Missile?!" Dr. Ciel gasped.

The blond operator added another report.

"Zero is still unconscious! The two newest additions are still too injured to aid us right now as well!"

Harpuia walked into the room.

"Then it falls to the rest of us." He said simply.

"What should we do?" Ciel asked.

"Enter the coordinates that you found Phantom, Vile, Axl, and I can handle this."

"That's...dangerous!" Ciel protested.

"Where is the missile headed?" Harpuia asked the operators.

"…Trajectory calculated. Target: Area Z, sector 3079." The brown haired operator answered grimly.

Harpuia's eyes widened.

"Truly, the Reploid in Neo Arcadia is not Master X!" He growled and then spoke again.

"Transfer me immediately! I can't allow that sector to be hit! There are humans living there!" Harpuia ordered.

"Understood…" Ciel bowed her head in defeat.

"Hmph, and I thought I was vicious. What a coward, hiding behind a missile." Vile growled as he entered the room.

Phantom appeared out of the shadows and spoke.

"This cannot come to pass, neither the true X, nor Master X would have allowed such a terrible ordeal to occur." Phantom said.

"That loser! Using my friend's form and firing a missile at the very city he is supposed to protect!" Axl added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X shook his head in frustration. He had been drawn into combat once again. But for his daughter he willingly did so.

"Alia, I'm back." X said as he entered their room.

"I heard that you had to fight again." Alia mentioned.

"Alpha was in danger." He explained.

"What happened?"

"I'm not a hundred percent sure but apparently Wily had built in one last security measure to try to control Zero. It was effective and boosted his power even more. I couldn't pull any punches. I hit him with the Strike Beam and that didn't do much so I had to use oblivion. He'll be okay."

Alia's eyes widened.

"You had to use Oblivion?" Alia asked in shock.

"Yeah." X replied simply.

"Did you talk to him?" Alia asked.

"He was knocked out almost instantly afterwards but yes I spoke a few words to him."

Someone knocked on their door.

"Sir, Neo Arcadia has launched a missile. The target is Area Z, sector 3079. Omega is on board." Arcmaiden said through the door.

"What? They are attacking their own city?!" Alia asked in shock as X opened the door.

"Yes ma'am." She replied.

"How long until impact?" X asked.

"Fifteen minutes. The Resistance is scrambling even as we speak. Zero not able to take part in this but the two healthy guardians, Vile and Axl are all going to attempt to stop the attack."

"They should be able to handle it however, give the Defender Program clearance to terminate the missile. It was designed to take out nuclear weapons primarily but, it has more than enough power to zap all the electronics onboard any missile."

"Understood, I will give the Defender Program clearance to terminate the missile."

"Oh, and one more thing Arcmaiden."

"Yes sir?"

"Let the Resistance know that the Defender Program is on the job."

"Yes sir!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the Resistance strike team was preparing to transfer the blond operator suddenly stopped the sequence.

"What is this?" Harpuia demanded.

"Listen!" She urged as she pulled up a video feed.

"This is Arcmaiden, operator at the Defender Program instillation; the Defender Program is active and ready to eliminate the missile. It will intercept the missile in about forty seconds. We have detected that you wish to disarm the missile, however should you be onboard the missile when the Defender program activates its systems everyone on board will be fried along with the missile. Do not transfer onto the missile. I repeat do not transfer onboard the missile." She said.

"Huh, the WMDXTerMInaTOR0122 is still active." Palette noted.

"Huh? What-a-what-a? Axl asked.

"WMDXTerMInaTOR0122 is the official designation of the Terminator Program; now known as the 'Defender Program'. You should remember that." She said.

"Well, some of us were dead while you were with Blitzkrieg." Vile said irritably.

Palette smiled at the former maverick.

"All right I'll explain. After the events of the Jacob Elevator and the New Generation reploids, humans became tired of reploids and their Maverick counterparts. When the Medical facilities in hunter base were attacked and one hundred humans killed it was just too much. They declared war on the Reploid race. A new military organization was born the HLA; otherwise known as the 'Human Liberation Army'. X was worried and while it was announced by the HLA and its massive forces that X, Zero, and Axl were to be terminated on site he went to try to negotiate with them. Signas, had decided that it was too big a risk to go so he had told X not to go. X disregarded these orders and went anyways. Alia, Layer, Axl, Zero, and I supported him over the communication systems once we unblocked them. He managed to get them to agree to only attack Mavericks until they were destroyed. Then after they destroyed all Mavericks they would have moved on to attack civilian and military reploids. Sigma had returned and was playing a game with us all along. While we were busy finding out that he had come back again he was busy finishing his ultimate creation: A fusion of both human and reploid. Sigma dubbed him 'Omega-1'. His power is immense and Sigma couldn't control him properly. Anyways, after a number of battles X destroyed Sigma, the Memory seal was damaged and X began to remember his past life." Palette took a deep breath.

"Anyways, not much later The MHRB (Maverick Hunter Regulation Board) which had kicked us out fro helping X negotiate with the HLA; thereby disregarding orders turned fully against us and our new organization 'Blitzkrieg'. They began stockpiling Nuclear weapons. We found out thanks to Omega and we began to counter this. When they tried to destroy us by self destructing one of their facilities they said we had nukes and we were using them on the MHRB. We became 'Mavericks'. While we fought the MHRB X was having trouble with his now returning memories from his past life. Alia supported him while he struggled with this. Eventually Blitzkrieg and Omega confronted the General of the MHRB, defeated him and left. But it turned out that they were being used as well." Palette took another deep breath.

"Dr. Gate was busy working on two projects; freeing Sigma from the virus and at the same time creating an anti-nuclear program. When Dr. Doppler joined us he was able to finish both projects. First we launched the WMDXTerMInaTOR0122 and when World War IV was drawing to a close he brought Sigma back."

"World War IV? I heard about it but what happened?" Ciel asked.

"Simple, the MHRB rebuilt Repliforce and at the same time created the RB empire (Regulation Board)."

"Eventually the true instigator of the war and controller of the RB empire made his move. He had finished his super weapon, 'Armageddon'. Armageddon was a space weapon that had advanced cloaking abilities and was over three miles in length. Not only that it had the ability to destroy planets from over five trillion miles away with ease. In its test barrage using only minor weapons the entire surface of the Earth was laid waste. Blitzkrieg reacted as soon as it could. The team infiltrated the super weapon, and Sigma aided them by sacrificing his life to destroy the weapon. The master mind; Dr. Wily had created the Bio-life force program to stay alive so he could control it or if they wouldn't let him he would destroy the earth." Palette explained.

The blond operator then spoke.

"The Defender Program has completely fried the missile, it is now in free fall. It will land… in Area Z, just near sector 3079. The emanation of Omega is still strong though. I think he survived the electromagnetic blasts of the Defender Program."

"Then transfer us there and we will finish him." Harpuia said.

"Understood. We will transfer you as soon as the missile lands and stops moving." She replied.

WELL, I HOPE THAT WILL HELP CLARIFY THE PAST FOR ALL OF YOU.

I WOULD HAVE POSTED THIS CHAPTER 2 DAYS AGO BUT THE SYSTEM WAS DOWN AND THEN I DIDN'T HAVE ACCESS TO THE COMPUTER YESTERDAY...

GARDIAN X


	10. Chapter 9

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 9

Omega

Omega's massive hand tore through the remains of the now totally fried missile. He was totally surprised that the Resistance had access to something to destroy a missile with such ease. Lord Wiel had never mentioned that they had such an ability. Perhaps his master hadn't known about it either. With a slight shrug Omega burst through the thick metal easily. As soon as he had broken free of the useless missile he approached the Dark elf and quickly drew her into himself. A few milliseconds later Omega sensed a small squadron of enemies approaching.

Omega slowly turned and saw the two still healthy traitors of Neo Arcadia, a Purple Reploid he had never seen and a black reploid with a crisscrossing scar on his face. He was wielding two pistols.

"Surrender Omega!" The green reploid demanded.

Omega allowed the Dark Elf's power begin to infuse him. His armor became gold and his strength increased a hundredfold. Omega's eyes glowed past the thick steel hiding his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harpuia glared at the massive reploid in front of him and sent a barrage of electricity at him.

Omega seemed to ignore them even as all of them began a barrage of attacks that could have leveled the city in seconds had they been directed at Neo Arcadia. A few moments later Omega responded.

He sent a massive wave of darkness at them. Before they had a chance to escape it enveloped them and the entire sector. Harpuia heard humans screaming in agony as they were destroyed by Omega. It wasn't long before even Harpuia as in immense pain. When the darkness faded an injured and totally spent Harpuia looked at the sector. Sector Z was completely destroyed. Harpuia staggered to his feet.

"I…I'm not done yet." Harpuia gasped before he collapsed.

Harpuia valiantly but vainly tried to stand several more times.

He heard Ciel's voice come over their communication systems.

"Everyone, it's too late. Return to base, we need to think out a plan to stop Omega." She ordered sadly.

"…Understood…" Harpuia whispered as they transferred away; just in time to escape a second wave of darkness.

Harpuia heard Omega's roar of fury as the escaped the lethal blow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zero slowly opened his eyes.

"…Uhhh…X…?" Zero groaned as his vision slowly cleared.

"Zero!" Iris cried in joy as she wrapped her arms around Zero.

"I thought that I saw X…" Zero whispered.

"X?" Iris asked in shock.

"…Yeah…" Zero spoke quietly once again.

"What happened exactly?" Iris asked.

Zero shook his head slowly.

"I can't remember." Zero admitted.

"What ever happened it must have been serious. Omega and the girl are out cold." Iris said.

"I get the strange feeling that I had something to do with that." Zero murmured.

"Zero?" Iris looked at him worriedly.

"I'm probably just imagining things…" Zero sighed and tiredly closed his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as the team returned the medical team swooped down on them and began to stabilize the critically wounded Reploids.

"It looks like you are going to metaphorically chain me to the recovery unit again." Vile said in disgust as Cerveau tended to him.

"I could let you die." Cerveau suggested dryly.

"…"

"I thought you might say that." Cerveau smirked.

"I still really hate you." Vile growled.

The Reploid scientist laughed as he indicted to the aides that Vile had been stabilized and it was time to move the purple Reploid to the medical room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"G-General Wiel…. H-how did t-the mission go?" Copy X asked; his blue eyes glowing slightly.

"Master X, it went quite well. Omega also has reported that while the casualties were unavoidable we managed to obtain the Dark Elf and on top of that we severely wounded some of the strongest Reploids that Resistance has. Thanks to the fact that Omega has absorbed the Dark Elf the Nightmare System within him is reacting and his power is now surging. His power will have exponentially risen five hundred thousand times within the week."

Copy X Mk-II gave Wiel a rare smile.

"E-excellent. I want to continue hearing new like this." Copy X said.

"You will be done Master X." Wiel bowed.

After he left Wiel went to his chambers.

"…Strange…Alpha has turned against me…She will pay… And Zero resisted better than expected…Was Absolute Zero not enough? If he gains the ability to use that freely I might have more trouble than expected… Still, with Omega…The perfect Reploid…I will rule…." Wiel murmured.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega-1 awoke and growled furiously. He had allowed his emotions to get the better of him. Zero had been an enemy and Omega had hesitated. If it hadn't been for X's timely arrival he would have been destroyed.

"This is the second time I have been defeated…both times because I lost control over myself…It will never happen again. The White Demon will awaken once again. Emotions are for the stainless and I…I never have been stainless.." Omega-1's iris' burned with a cold blue fire; an inferno.

Omega rolled out of the Recovery unit and looked around. He saw Alpha. She had a small frown on her face and she looked miserable even in sleep.

"You…You still have a chance to be free Alpha. Take it; don't become an abomination like me…" Omega whispered as he turned away from her sleeping form.

Omega walked out of the room and was stopped by a guard.

"Halt!" The green uniformed Reploid whispered furiously.

Omega turned his glare upon the unfortunate soldier.

"Don't. Get. In. My. Way." Omega whispered slowly and dangerously.

The soldier shivered fearfully before stepping out of the White Demon's path.

The White Dragon had awoken and its fury; now kindled and all the armies that had ever existed wouldn't be able to stand up to its wrath.

And the Future inexorably moved towards Destiny…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Omega, friend or foe? My heart urges me to fear him…I have a terrible feeling in the depths of my being and what's worse I know not how this will play out. Is this destiny? If it is I can only hope that 'Destiny' is kind…. In my heart I feel that Death draws ever nearer to us and even those in the Resistance. For the first time in my life terror has begun to seep into my heart. _

_Dr. Tharom _

_22XX A.D. _

I'M BACK... THANKS TO THE FACT THAT I'VE BEEN WRITING THANK YOU'S BECAUSE OF GRADUATION I'VE BEEN BUSY (STILL NOT FULLY DONE EITHER...) PLUS I'VE BEEN OCCUPIED PLAYING A COUPLE OF NEW GAMES AS WELL WHEN I'M NOT WRITING 'THANK YOU'. AS SOON AS I'M DONE WRITING ALL THE THANK YOU'S DON'T BE SURPRISED IF I UPDATE FREQUENTLY. (I WANT TO GET THROUGH THE ZERO SAGA BEFORE I LEAVE FOR BASIC TRAINING.)

ANYWAYS, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER OF ZERO OMEGA.

GARDIAN X


	11. Chapter 10

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 10

Neo Arcadia's Proposal

Zero walked into the command center and heard the two operators talking worriedly.

"Someone has broken into our communication systems! It's Neo Arcadia!" The blond operator was saying worriedly.

"Put them through." Zero ordered.

"Can you h-h-hear me? Members or the Resistance. And…Dr.C-Ciel." Copy X said as he appeared on the screen.

"Copy X!" Ciel said in some surprise.

Copy X shook his head lightly.

"We have custody of the D-Dark Elf. Let us put a-a stop to this foolish conflict. We ask that you surrender t-to us."

She frowned at his request.

"Surrender?"

Dr. Wiel appeared on the screen and spoke.

"Hand over the new energy you invented, the Ciel system. If you do this I guarantee the safety of you mavericks."

Ciel growled quietly.

"He's got to be…"

"As a result of our analysis of the Ciel System information you so kindly sent us… We have determined that by combining it with the dark elf, it may be possible to generate enormous amounts of energy. This would solve the energy crisis in one fell swoop. There would no longer be a reason for us to fight." Wiel said.

Copy X reappeared on the monitor and smiled encouragingly at her.  
"Ceil…A singly answer from you will bring peace to our world." He said gently.

Ciel bowed her head for a long moment.

"…I can't…trust…you."

"What's th-that?"

"You were prepared to sacrifice humans to obtain the Dark Elf! I cannot trust you after seeing that. You cannot have the Ciel System. It was built so that humans and Reploids could live in peace!"

Copy X smiled sadly.

"I did not want to make any human suffer or die. There was little I could do. Both of us know how dangerous the Dark Elf would be if left unchecked. Besides that now that we have control over the Dark Elf it is of little danger."

Zero scoffed.

"Are you truly as naive as that? The Dark Elf is too powerful to control. Even my friend- the original X had trouble sealing her."

"You s-still think I-I am a m-m-mere c-copy?" Copy X asked.

Zero nodded slightly.

"The true X would have never, and I mean never have sacrificed those lives to gain control over the Dark Elf."

"T-that i-is n-not pertinent to t-this Z-Zero. Now I will ask again, will you yield Doctor? If you do peace could be obtained."

"I-I…"Ciel began.

"Ciel, whatever decision you make listen to your heart." Zero told her.

She nodded and her eyes became determined.

"I'm sorry, but I will not yield to you. You're just a puppet to Wiel! Not just that you killed almost a million lives when you allowed Omega to recapture the Dark Elf!"

Copy X's eyes widened in horror for a long moment as he realized that he had sentenced almost a million people to their deaths. A second later he recovered and he spoke.

"Is that…y-your answer? Fine. You have a-a monopoly on energy resources…And Zero, a Reploid with terrifying f-fighting skills… Y-you are nothing more than filthy extremists! Ciel… I was holding-ng back until now, because you were there, a human…Now, you can face the consequences, along with your Maverick friends!"

"The transmission was cut off." The Blond operator reported.

"The Neo Arcadian army is moving! They have launched a total offensive!" The brunette operator said as she pulled up a report.

"Zero…I…" Ciel began.

"You need to stay strong Ciel. Your people need you. But, you did believe in yourself and fought accordingly. What comes next is our job" Zero said simply.

"Zero…"

"Displaying Neo Arcadian Troop movements on monitor." The brown haired operator said.

Three icons appeared upon the screen. Zero looked at the closest icon.

"Pull up the one in the Desert." Zero ordered.

The Operator nodded and a picture of the area appeared.

"We aren't sure who is leading them Zero, but whoever he is be careful. We need you to engage the Neo Arcadian army in the Twilight Desert." The Blond operator said.

"I will go there immediately."

"Wait up!" A voice called.

Zero turned and saw a white armored warrior stride up to him.

"I'll take the foes in the Forest of Antre." Omega-1 told him.

Zero nodded.

"That's fine." Zero agreed.

As they prepared to transfer to their respective locations Zero saw the girl that had come with Omega.

"I want to help too." She said quietly as she looked at the monitor.

"I'll take down their frontline ice base if you want." She offered.

Zero looked at her piercingly before he nodded in agreement.

"Prepare triple location transfer. Begin in forty five seconds." The brown haired operator said.

"You and I will have a long discussion after this." Omega promised Zero.

"That doesn't surprise me in the slightest." Zero replied as the operator announced the transfer.

Zero was unsure which would be the harder battle, the one against Omega-1 or the boss in the vast desert he was now staring across.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Commencing Mission." Omega-1 said as he flipped over a tree.

The demise of the commanders was nigh. Then, He would destroy the imitation of X, followed closely by Omega and Wiel. After that, perhaps, after all that he might be able to rest. Omega shook his head and cleared that foolish idea out of his mind.

"Abominations don't get rest." He muttered quietly as he slashed a guard in half.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is Alpha, I'm beginning the mission." She said as she dashed across the frozen surface.

After Wiel paid for his sins she would go ahead and become what she once was…Human. But, at the same time she felt confused. Why did Omega have to suffer so? He had paid for every one of his 'sins' a thousand times over and yet he still felt like he was a monster. If she stayed like this would she become like that? Or would she be able to handle it? She was scared. Omega had mentioned that the technology had integrated itself into him and it was the only way he could live now. What if she waited too long and the technology had integrated itself into her too? Would she die if they tried to remove the technology from her as well? She shuddered and it was not from the cold. She then ducked under a barrage of shots from a Pantheon soldier.

I HAVE FOUND WHAT I NEEDED! THAT MEANS I'M ABLE TO CONTINUE. SAD TO SAY THOUGH I AM GETTING CLOSE TO LEAVING FOR BOOT CAMP... :C I'LL MISS WRITING!! DON'T FEAR THOUGH! AFTERWARDS, WHILE MY TIME WILL BE DRASTICALLY CUT DOWN I'LL STILL BE ABLE TO WRITE. (MY FINGERS ITCH IF I CAN'T WRITE!)

YOU REVIEWERS ARE AWESOME! IT MEANS MUCH TO ME.

SINCERELY,

A TIRED GARDIAN X


	12. Chapter 11

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 11

Area X-2

"Mission complete, transfer me back to base." Zero said.

"Acknowledged. Transfer in three…two…one, Transferring!" The blonde operator responded.

Zero blinked as he reappeared inside of the Resistance HQ. It always took at least five seconds for anyone to adjust to the instantaneous movement and new area.

"Welcome back, Alpha and Omega have just finished as well and are now waiting for you." The brunette operator said to Zero.

Omega shook his head.

"I think he could have figured that out on his own." Omega said dryly.

"Just get me to the next mission." Zero replied.

"Unfortunately transfer security's too tight to send more than one Reploid to the last area. It's area X-2, Copy X's area."

"I'll go." Zero said.

"Alright, ready to transfer…in three…two…one…Transfer!"

The next thing Zero saw was crimson walls, sirens wailing, and an in depth image of him on all the computer monitors.

"Warning! Warning! The Enemy has entered the area. Area X-2 has been compromised! Warning!"

Suddenly sirens began to explode larger warnings.

"Warning! Warning! Illegal transfer detected! Another infiltration has occurred! Counter and destroy both threats!"

"Someone else has arrived too? I wonder who…" Zero murmured.

With a slight shrug of his heavily armored shoulders Zero dashed ahead and began slashing through Pantheon Soldier's left and right. Cutting through walls, security forces, armed camera's and bombs Zero made his way to the top chamber. He then drew his Z-Saber ignited it…and slashed with his explosive blade. The door buckled and flew into the next room. Inside Zero saw something he would have never expected.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What is this?" Copy X Mark II demanded of him.

"You are merely a copy."

"No! You lie! I am Master X!" Copy X roared.

"Master X?!? How could you imagine that I would ever accept such a title. I wouldn't ever accept such a disgusting thing!" X formed his buster.

"It's time that you reap the rewards that you have sown!" X shouted and the final armor encased Mega Man X.

"Hmph! I'll show you that I am the true X! Just die you ancient scrapheap!" Copy X growled.

X's piercing green eyes glowed and he aimed his buster at Copy X.

"I'll destroy you in one hit." X said and the entire fortress began to shudder under the tremendous forces that X was gathering.

STRIKE BEAM READY

X fired at his imitation and the 50 foot wide bright blue beam enveloped him completely.

The beam continued and ripped through the fortress' walls as if they were nothing more than paper.

After X confirmed the destruction of Copy X Mark II X pulled out a small recorder.

"This battle was one I had to fight, but the battle between you and Omega is one that is solely yours. You shall find out why I say that soon enough. But, I will watch closely. Zero… I will aid you as much as I can my friend…" X dropped the recorder and a small light began to blink on it.

Afterwards X warped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"X…I don't understand…What are you talking about?" Zero whispered as he picked up the recorder that X had left behind.

"This is Zero, Copy X Mk II is no more."

"Understood, transfer in three, two, one…"

QUICK CHAPTER, JUST TO STEM THE THIRST SOME...AND GET ME BACK INTO THIS. IT'LL BE LONGER AFTER THIS.

THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE I'M BACK!

GARDIAN X


	13. Chapter 12

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 12

The White Demon

"Lord Wiel, we are ready to begin final preparations to destroy the Resistance once and for all. The Dark Elf is in Omega's body, and the new Reploids are ready to obliterate the foe."

"Finally…You know what to do right?"

"Yes my lord Wiel."

"Excellent destroy the Resistance once and for all and I shall reward you for your efforts."

"Thank you my lord."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The White Demon decimated Neo Arcadian Defense Forces. He was known as the White Demon for a reason.

"You are going a little too far now, Resistance Scum."

"I see, the last four remaining Generals of the Neo Arcadian Armies. You really think that the four of you can actually stop me?"

"We four, have more than enough strength to finish you."

Suddenly, Omega fired a barrage of Plasma Shots at them. The five charged shots struck true and Omega followed up his attack with his Energy Blade. In a matter of a few seconds the four elemental bosses were destroyed.

"Bravo Omega, he-he-he! Your powers are truly impressive. Ha-ha-ha! Even if you are not but an abomination!"

"Wiel…You shall be destroyed!" Omega roared.

"Now, now Omega…Hehe…That wouldn't fit into my plans very well. Ha-Ha-Ha…"

"Stupid old man." Omega muttered in irritation.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

"Where's Wiel?" Zero asked."

"We haven't found him."Ciel admitted.

"Stupid old man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Meanwhile_

"What has Wiel been up to?" X asked Archmaiden.

"We haven't been able to determine that. But we know he plans to enslave the world using Omega and the Dark Elf. So whatever he's doing it can't be good."

"Stupid old man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omega tore through Neo Arcadian forces and attempted to find Wiel. All Omega knew was that he wasn't in the city at this time. But where was he? The outer defenses of the Neo Arcadian Empire were strong but decimated from The Resistance. What was going through Wiel's head right now? After almost three days of solid searching, Omega had no choice but to withdraw from Neo Arcadia.

"Wiel…I promise you I will find you and your puppet. When I do I will finish this war once and for all." Omega whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

X walked into his room in Blitzkrieg HQ. Alia was waiting for him.

"Good evening." X smiled at Alia.

Alia returned the smiled and they embraced.

"Long day of Intel gathering has left me tired." X admitted.

Alia laughed lightly.

"Believe it or not I am too."

"So how have you been on this day Alia?" X asked as they released each other from the embrace.

"Long and the fruits of success eluded me." Alia mumbled.

"That won't happen for too long. After all, you are the greatest." X assured her.

"Isn't that your title?" Alia smiled back at him.

"No, that's your honor and solely yours."

"I dunno." Alia's smile broadened.

She had missed the playful banter that the used to share all the time.

"I love you X." She said after a brief pause.

"I love you too. By the way how'd I get lucky enough to marry you?" X asked.

"I guess it's just one of your gifts." Alia replied as she snuggled into his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Dr's. Doppler and Gate, the bio force research that you requested of me is finished." Layer said as she handed them a hard drive.

"Thank you Layer. By the way are you going to take that vacation soon?" Gate asked.

"Dr. Gate, you should know the answer."

Gate sighed.

"As helpful as you are to us you also need to find a life outside of the laboratory."

"This is my life and it is enough." Layer replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as Zero entered his room Iris leapt across the room and into his arms. Iris snuggled deep into his arms in a few short seconds.

"Missed me?" Zero asked both dryly and lovingly.

If she lived to the end of time she would never know how he managed to speak lovingly but dryly at the same time.

"Mmmhm." She replied and embraced him as tightly as she could.

She felt his hand begin to caress her long, brown hair.

"Mmmm…I've missed you so much." She whispered.

"I have too Iris." Zero said seriously.

Iris smiled at him.

"Just come back to me, after this is all finished this war."

"I will always return to you." Zero promised.

_Author's Note: Yes Omega just did destroy the last four bosses of Mega Man Zero 3...All at once too. I always found the bosses on the Zero series to be rather easy...But anyways, there is still some other obstacles facing our heroes. I threw some romance in because this series was meant to be action with a goodly amount of romance and I was ignoring the romantic part. I love my new laptop. It's an Acer Aspire. Now I don't have to worry about my mom trying to kick me off since this one is mine and mine alone. :) I also managed to save my fanfictions and some of the songs on the old computer but that's about it._

_Downside is that it's Vista and there are a lot of incompatible programs for Vista. Still, I've enjoyed the new OS. _

_Sincerely Gardian X_


	14. Chapter 13

_Mega Man Zero Omega_

_Chapter 13_

_Mind Crush_

"Ciel, I…it was an honor standing behind you and the Resistance but my soul is urging me onward. I have to move on. I'm sorry." Alpha said.

Alpha couldn't look her in the eyes.

"Alpha, you're troubled aren't you? You can't decide what you are or what your place is. I believe that Omega should accompany you. Perhaps together, you two can figure out what your future is. I know that I can't find my future on my own. I rely on others to gain the wisdom, and peace I need to get through each day. You can't go alone. It would destroy you." Ciel said.

"Omega existed alone for decades." Alpha reminded Ciel.

Ciel shook her head.

"He is also broken. All he knows is duty. It is all he is, and it is all he has. Alpha, you don't want to become that. I've seen that destroy too many of my friends. Please." Ciel pleaded with her.

Alpha shook her head in amusement.

"You truly are persistent aren't you?" Alpha asked at long last.

"When it comes to this, yes. I will plead with you for the rest of eternity if I need to." Ciel said to her.

"If Omega agrees to come along then I'll let him." Alpha finally agreed.

"Thank you Alpha." Ciel smiled at her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Axl, you thought that you could defeat me?" Vile mocked the younger Reploid.

They were in the training facilities. Upon beginning their training Vile had brutally crushed him. The armaments that Vile carried devastated Axl. Vile had armed himself with a shockwave cannon, a rapid fire arm part, and a close quarter's fireball. If he tried to stay away from Vile he would get pounded by the arm parts or the shockwave cannon. If he tried to draw near he would be blasted by a wave of blue fire that enveloped Vile.

In other words he had been outmaneuvered and Vile's armaments were too many and too great to get close.

Vile laughed lightly before he drew the laser that he had 'borrowed' from Cerveau.

"Enough Vile. You've made your point clear." Zero said as he entered the room.

"Are you certain?"

"I am." Zero responded.

"What are you going to do about it?" Vile demanded.

Zero drew his saber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You are preparing to leave?" Omega asked.

Alpha nodded.

"Yes, I have to…Find my redemption." She whispered.

"You shall." Omega assured her.

Alpha's crimson eyes were stormy, and troubled.

"Alpha, you're scared aren't you?" Omega sensed her pain.

"No…I…"

"You are afraid." Omega replied gently.

"I…I…don't want to die, but I don't want to live forever either!" She broke.

"Alpha…"

"Am I forced to merely exist? Must I become a demon?"

"What do you mean?" Omega asked.

"Everyone like us becomes merely an engine of destruction, because all that we half-breeds are are weapons!" Omega couldn't deny that they were unusual and that he was an abomination, but…

The warrior-woman's eyes flooded and tears trailed down her face.

Omega, not knowing what to do merely pulled the heartbroken woman into his arms. She clung to him sobbing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"The resistance is reading itself for another attack is it…? Perhaps, but it matters' not, after all, I've gathered the power that I need." Wiel smirked.

"Omega!" Wiel roared calling his obedient servant.

Almost before Wiel had finished calling the name the massive god of destruction appeared.

"Excellent! Now, if you don't mind, could you manipulate the minds of the Reploids around the world?" Wiel asked cheerfully.

"Yes…Lord…Wiel…" The giant reploid said.

"Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
"Zero, Vile, Axl, Phantom, Harpuia, Leviathan, Fefnir, all of you, we now know Wiel's plan." Ciel said.

"What is it?" Sage Harpuia asked.

"He plans on using the combined might of Omega, and the Dark Elf to control the minds of every Reploid on the planet."

"He-he, well done, Ciel…" A feminine voice chuckled.

Dozens of Resistance Troops entered the room, each of them aiming their weapons at the small group.

"Haha! Like a weak reploid like Omega could control me." Vile aimed his shoulder mounted cannon at the nearest group of soldiers.

"Vile, we'll need them, we can't kill them." Zero reigned the ex-maverick in.

"…Tch, pity."

"What are we to do then?" Leviathan asked; her face was slightly pale.

"We'll have to pull out of HQ." Axl said as more troops appeared.

"But, how are we supposed to do that…?" Phantom asked dryly.

"The trans server, well, use the emergency evac system. It's the only chance we've got." Zero said grimly.

"But…" Ciel said in concern.

"It's that or dozens of our own die." Zero said sadly, his arm had pulled Iris to him protectively.

"I…I understand….Alright, e trans activate!" The pad the group was currently standing on flashed and the group vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"While you're at it, would you mind-" X had been speaking to Archmaiden when she interrupted, a first for the loyal navigator.

"X, you truly are a fool."

"Archmaiden?" X questioned.

Alia ran up to X and with a horrified look she began to speak.

"Everyone…They're being manipulated by Wiel!" She exclaimed.

X pulled her close.

"That's right 'Legendary Hero.' According to the legends you would have figured it out faster."

"I must be slipping in my old age." X agreed.

"True, incidentally I was actually curious, how old are you anyways?" Puppet Archmaiden asked.

"About three hundred and fifty years old actually." X replied as he began to power up his internal trans server.

"Three hundred and fifty years you say?"

"Yes."

"I'll be, well, I'm willing to wager that being so old, you're tired."

"Can't deny that." X agreed pleasantly.

"Well, then perhaps this was a good thing for you then, good-bye legend."

"Good? Yes indeed, I'll have to prioritize you a tad higher than I had before." X nodded.

"What do you mean?"

"Before I had 'clean out the sock drawer' higher on the list, I suppose that now you get pushed up to 'after I do the laundry'." X said, buying critical seconds.

"Clean out the sock drawer?" Archmaiden sounded faint.

"I considered it more dangerous than you at any rate."

Archmaiden's eyes narrowed.

"By the way, I'll be seeing you soon Wiel." X promised as he and Alia vanished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we?" Phantom asked.

"The former Resistance HQ." Ciel said quietly as she fumbled for a switch.

The lights flickered on slowly.

"This is where you used to operate out of?" Phantom asked in surprise.

Ciel blushed.

"It wasn't like we had the millions that Neo Arcadia does." She replied.

"Enough." Zero interjected, his blue eyes were scanning the area.

"What is it Zero?" Iris asked.

"I'm not sure, it is an enemy…? Or perhaps, an ally? I know not." Zero drew his saber quickly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alpha dropped to knees and clutched her head; she let out a moan of agony.

"Alpha?" Omega asked kneeling beside her.

"What is this...Presence in my head…?" She gasped.

"Mind Control. Someone's trying to take over us…" Omega's normally indifferent face showed he was under the same stress she was.

"We are so powerful, this…" Alpha tried to reason her mind out of the pain.

"It affects us more than normal reploids because we also have human components. Believe me, I know." Omega said as his face slowly paled.

"What are we supposed to do…?" Alpha asked.

"I've never found out." Omega-1 admitted as he collapsed next to her.

"I…feel…………….. tired……………………" Alpha admitted.

"It's the strain, but, if we are to remain…free…we…….can't…………….fall ……………………..asleep…………………………………." Omega gasped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Omega…? Alpha…?" Zero asked looking at the two shaking figures.

"Z-Z-Zeeerr…o….W-Wiel's…….trying…t-to…." Omega said slowly.

"….Control….usssss….." Alpha spoke in agony and exhaustion.

"Hold out for a short while, and I'll destroy his source of control." Zero swore.

"Be…quick…." Omega warned weakly.

"I'll do my best." Zero swore.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where are we?" Alia asked X, as he handed her a cloak.

As they put the black cloaks on X answered.

"Neo Arcadia."

Alia, then noticed the sharper edges on X's body.

"The Final Armor?"

"I can't allow Wiel to get access to the information in the Final Armor, no matter what else." X said grimly.

"Oblivion?" She questioned.

"Yes, Oblivion is far more powerful than anyone realizes."

"X?" Alia asked in concern.

"It has more than enough power to destroy this planet. Even if I alter it into its contained form it's so powerful that I can't use it much otherwise…" X shook his head.

"What do you mean?" Alia asked.

"If I use it more than a few times in fifty years the effects begin to damage the earth, one I use it more than that allotted amount of times in that time frame the weather across the planet will be affected, and space-time anomalies will open across the planet, then, there will no longer be an earth to harm, space-time rifts will have opened across the universe and the entirety of existence will be forever altered by my actions…Wiel…he can't get it, otherwise, it'll all be over." X said shakily.

"That much power…Dr. Light must have truly entrusted everything to you." Alia smiled at him.

"But, I…"

"You're afraid." Alia stated.

"…Yes…"

"X, look at me." She commanded gently.

"Alia?"

"You are not going to misuse this power. You only use it when it is absolutely required. You won't destroy or harm the planet, I know you. I believe in you." Alia pulled him into her arms.

"I have such horrific powers and it's too much…" X whispered.

"You think that no one should have the kind of power you do?" Alia asked.

"Yes."

"You're right. No one should." Alia agreed.

X looked at her like he slapped him.

"But, people do have the power to destroy everything, that's been a constant since the…. 'Cold War'….My word, my data base has knowledge of over three hundred wars, and each of them had a weapon, usually on either side that could eliminate everything. They just didn't misuse it, because MAD isn't something anyone wants."

"MAD?" X blinked.

"Mutually Assured Destruction." She replied.

"Yes, you're correct but, still…"

"It's just how this world sits right now, eventually we won't need weapons like that, but until then we'll do what we can for love, freedom, and peace." Alia said.

"Yes, you're right, all that I can now do is help destroy Wiel, permanently."

"One thing you could do assume leadership of Neo Arcadia, after the reploid's minds are freed."

X shuddered at the thought.

"Lead an empire? Not an idea I relish." X replied dryly.

"I understand that concept." Alia agreed with a faint smile.

_**Back! I know it's been almost half a year since I updated, and I'm sorry, but I've been facing something called life, and it hasn't been very nice. Fortunately, I'm rebounding and I've finally felt able to write another chapter at long last, I should be able to update more frequently, I am now in college so I might not update like I did while in High School but, at least more frequently than I have been! **_

_**Mega Man Zero Omega will be completed! I can promise you all that, and I plan to finish the MMZL Saga, and perhaps even get into ZX era too!**_

_**As another note, I might also expand into more than just Mega Man, but I'd like to hear people's opinions about that!**_

_**A very much alive and (Surprisingly) not needing resurrection Gardian X!  
**_


	15. Chapter 14

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 14

Omega: the god of Destruction

Zero quickly slashed through a wall of pantheon soldiers and rushed into the Neo Arcadian Trans Server Center.

"Nobody Move! I am commandeering this facility for an emergency transfer!" Zero yelled as he rushed to the human coordinators.

"I need a transfer to these coordinates immediately." Zero ordered.

"Why should we?" A young man sneered.

Another human laughed at Zero.

"Even if you threatened us how can you be sure that we would send you to the right location anyways?" A brunette girl asked him curiously.

"Because I said so." A familiar voice announced.

Zero turned and saw two reploids standing side by side. Both of them were shorter than him. The male was wearing black armor and its contours were sharp. His eyes were green and intense. The woman standing beside him wore a black body suit, pink chest plate and boots.

"X…Alia…." Zero said in surprise.

"Master…X?" The young man said in awe.

"Weil has betrayed Neo Arcadia son. The resistance is assisting me in putting him down for good." X replied simply.

"Yes Master X!"

"Beginning to input coordinates!" The brunette added.

"We will be ready to transfer in five minutes Master X!" The woman smiled at him.

"Good. Then this endless war will finally be resolved…" X sighed in relief.

"X…It's been far too long." Zero smiled as he approached X.

"I won't deny that." X said as he greeted his friend.

"It's been how long exactly?" Zero mused.

"Almost a century now." Alia noted.

"How did my imitation stack up against you anyways?" X asked curiously.

Zero chuckled.

"He was no hero that's for sure."

"Master X! Transfer may begin at any time!" The man announced.

"Zero, you go on head and confront Omega. I'm going to try to find a way to make sure Weil can't get away again."

"X you are the stronger of the two of us, shouldn't you confront Omega?" Zero asked.

"The battle against Omega is yours Zero. You'll understand once you get there, and I'll be there as soon as I can." X assured him.

"Mine?" Zero wondered.

"Please trust me, you'll understand once you face him." X promised.

"Alright I trust you." Zero agreed.

"Operators, transfer me now!" Zero ordered.

"Yes Sir!" They began the transfer.

Once Zero had gotten to the coordinates he contacted Iris.

"Iris, this is Zero. Can you hear me?" Zero asked.

"Yes! Zero, listen closely. The guardians are inbound and will do the fighting till you reach Omega. Axl, and Vile are currently assaulting a suspected Weil hide out. Those two should be able find out if Weil is there or not in a while. But the defenses are intense."

As she spoke the four guardians appeared beside Zero.

"Zero, we will handle the perimeter defenses. Keep up your strength for Omega." Harpuia said.

Zero nodded.

"Ohhh Zero, if I could I'd be battling you instead of these mindless drones." Leviathan giggled.

"Great…Now I have to watch out for Iris, Ciel, and Leviathan." Zero groaned.

Phantom chuckled as he faded from view.

And so the five warriors made their way deep into the heart of Omega's base.

About half an hour later the alarms started to wail.

"Intruder Alert Intruder Alert!" On one wall the data of Zero, Harpuia, Phantom and Leviathan appeared.

"Looks like they finally caught on." Zero noted.

"Yep." Leviathan agreed as she slashed a Pantheon in half with her halberd.

Finally the five of them passed through Omega's guardians (Eight Reploids that had had a major overhaul since their last encounter with them).

"Iris, the guardians have taken quite a beating against Omega's guards. I'm just outside of Omega's Chambers. Can you transfer them out of here?"

"Yes. But if I do we won't be able to do any transfers for a while." Iris warned.

"That's what I thought. Too bad the old Resistance HQ is so damaged. Go ahead Iris." Zero sighed.

"Okay Transfer in three…two…one…E Transfer complete!" Iris announced as the guardians faded in a glow of white.

"Thanks."

"Zero?"

"Yes?" Zero asked.

"This may feel like destiny, but remember: You have toppled destiny before, and if you don't like this destiny ahead of you, topple it again. Okay Zero?" Iris asked.

Zero nodded even though she couldn't see him.

"Right. I'll do that." Zero promised as he opened the doors leading to Omega.

The massive reploid was floating there, as if waiting for Zero.

"Zeeeeerrrrrrroooooooooo….I've…..Been….Waiting……For…….Yooouuu…." Omega said slowly.

"It looks like you still haven't learned how to properly talk." Zero noted.

"Hehe, Omega's power is so great that he doesn't need to talk." Weil cackled.

"Weil, show yourself!" Zero yelled.

"I don't think that's necessary. Omega, do me a favor and swat that annoying 'legend' for me." Weil ordered.

"……….Veerry…..Welll….." Omega said as he drew his massive saber.

"Omega…Let's do this!"

"Hold it Zero! I just thought of something." Weil added.

"What might that be?" Zero demanded.

"You have one more fight before you have the honor of fighting Omega- the god of Destruction!"

"What?" Zero asked in some surprise.

"Oh White Demon and Crimson Devil do your thing!" Weil roared.

One of the walls near Zero crumbled and Omega-1 and Alpha jumped in front of Zero, Crimson eyes glowing.

"Yes Lord Weil…" The two of them intoned dully as they drew their weapons.

"Omega's power is controlling them both?!?" Zero gaped as he dodged four charged shots from Omega-1's buster.

"That's right Zero. Omega has them both enslaved." Weil agreed.

Zero blocked Alpha's massive metal blades with his saber and dodged an overhead slash from Omega's saber at the same time. As he did he kicked Omega in the face.

Omega stumbled back as Zero pressed his temporary advantage on Alpha and by flipping over her he managed to surprise her and strike at her left hand, and knocked one of her massive weapons from her hand.

"Alpha snap out of it!" Zero yelled as he kicked her in the chest.

Her retaliation was a horizontal slash that nearly cut his head off.

As Zero ducked she grabbed the weapon that Zero had managed to knock out of her hand.

When Omega-1 Swung at Zero however, it didn't go as the white armored warrior had planned, Zero danced out of the way and before Omega had a chance to recover Zero's chain rod had wrapped around him. As Zero held him there Zero drained his strength rapidly.

Alpha saw what was happening and struck at Zero. Zero parried with his saber and then struck back at her with his recoil rod.

The heavy strike sent her flying towards a wall which she landed on daintily. She then pushed off and dived on Zero. As she drew close Zero's buster retaliated with a charge shot.

Zero's charge shot was powerful, not nearly as potent as X's perhaps but it was dangerous at close range. Alpha learned of this quickly when she was struck in the chest by the blast at point blank range, sending her sprawling.

Alpha groaned and didn't get back up.

After the constant draining by Zero Omega-1 had finally crumpled in exhaustion.

Zero panted slightly as he noticed several lacerations in his armor.

"Hehe, you thought you avoided all of their attacks? Guess again!" Weil taunted.

"No matter, I still have enough to beat your monstrosity. Thankfully they weren't fighting at full strength."

"What?" Weil asked.

"They don't fight well when their minds are controlled. We found that out long ago. It's something in their human mentality." Zero noted as he stared at Omega.

"No matter, Omega, it's your turn now! Destroy Zero! Destroy that weak fool!"

"Fool? I think this is a case of the pot calling the kettle black." Zero retorted as he rolled under a horizontal slash from Omega's titanic blade.

"Omega! Show Zero no mercy! Destroy him!" Weil roared.

It was a long and arduous battle. It was fast, it moved every where, and blasts of energy that wouldn't be out of in a book of magic rocked the facility. Zero couldn't hold back against Omega and so unloaded his complete arsenal. The only thing that Zero hid was Absolute Zero. Somehow, Zero knew that this battle was merely the tip of the spear.

When at last Omega's golden fists fell Zero sighed in some relief.

"It's almost over for Omega Weil." Zero commented.

"Hardly! Omega! Show him…More…Power!" Weil roared.

With that said the entire battle field began to crumble, it wasn't long before Zero had a tiny platform to stand on and he was facing an even bigger Omega.

"Size matters not." Zero said sagely as he struck again.

Somehow, by some miracle Zero managed to overcome Omega's second form and as the platform crumbled Zero realized that they had been falling throughout the entire battle. Once Zero landed on his feet (that were numbed by the impact for a while) he looked up and saw something glowing in the remains of the chest of Omega.

"It looks like I've won Weil." Zero smiled.

"Oh? You think you've won? Omega's dead and gone now? Is that it?" Weil asked.

"What?" Zero as he readied himself.

"Oh no! Omega's far from finished. What you destroyed was merely a shell of the true god of destruction!"

"A shell?" Zero questioned.

"Indeed, one that restrained his true power. May I introduce you to the true Zero?" Weil asked.

"You're kidding me. I am Zero." Zero replied even as the ruined husk of armor exploded.

"Zero..." A truly evil voice sounded as the dust settled.

Zero looked over at where Omega's armor had been and saw a shadow with glowing yellow eyes and enough power was radiating off of it that debris was floating near him. The gem set on its forehead was radiating a horrific light as well.

"So you are the true Omega." Zero said.

"I am Zero…I am the god of Destruction…I am the End! Ware wa meshia nari! Wahahah!" Omega laughed as he drew his saber and rushed at Zero.

"That's right True Zero, destroy your imitation!"

"I can't believe this. You think that Omega is the 'true Zero'? Where did you get such an idea?" Zero demanded as he dodged a flurry of strikes from Omega.

"You were meant to be the god of Destruction Zero, you had been planned to be the ultimate reploid. A true nightmare. Yet, due to some unforeseen circumstances you changed. You were no longer the Zero envisioned by your creator. You became tainted. Useless. So what remained? Wily remained and made the True Zero."

"He built a copy of me? So that what makes you think-" Zero was interrupted by a volley of shots from Omega's buster.

"No that's not why. He is what you were supposed to be. He is you enhanced and…Perfected."

A while later Zero spoke again as he dodged another barrage from Omega.

"Where did you get this information?" Zero asked.

"It wasn't hard for me to get the information. After all Wily and are very closely intertwined." Weil replied.

"What do you…?" Zero blocked Omega's saber.

"That doesn't matter now Zero. Omega, stop toying with Zero and just kill him." Weil ordered.

Omega didn't answer.

"Omega?"

"Zero is a talented opponent." Omega finally replied.

_What is Omega thinking about? Or rather can he think for himself even? _Zero wondered as he dodged yet another blow.

_**Well Zero Omega's drawing close to the end folks. I know it's been a long wait but as you might be noticing I've updated sooner than I did last time. Hopefully I'll be back into this fully soon.**_

_**Enjoy! **_

_**GardianX  
**_


	16. Chapter 15

Mega Man Zero Omega

Chapter 15

Ender Fall

Zero rolled under a saber strike from Omega's O Saber before countering with a strike with the recoil rod, which was blocked by the flat of Omega's blade. Omega staggered back a couple steps before firing a blast of his buster.

Zero barely managed to bring up the shield boomerang in time. At that Omega smirked; his eyes dancing in delight.

"I'm going to truly enjoy this." Omega's crimson eyes burning.

"Hmph, you won't win this Omega." Zero promised.

A second later the two bodies collided; sabers crossed, and they both grunted from the impact.

"Get him Omega! Finish off the imitation!" Weil roared.

Omega shot the image a glance, to many it would seem almost indifferent, but a fury, a hatred burned buried deep.

Zero then grabbed the chain rod with his left hand and while blocking with the saber wrapped the weapon around Omega's leg and gave an almighty tug. Taken by surprise Omega slipped and struck the ground hard.

Immediately Zero struck slicing at his chest and the Z saber bit deep into Omega's armor. However, Zero's second strike merely nicked Omega's right arm and cut deep into Omega's right leg. .

Omega glanced at Zero as he rubbed his shoulder wound. Zero didn't give Omega a moment's respite however, and slashed at Omega's chest, hoping to capitalize on the already damaged armor and finish the fight and Omega, his mobility restricted could only duck. However, he wasn't fast enough and Zero's blade struck the helmet crystal viciously, causing it to shatter; completely and utterly.

Omega went flying, the impact of the Z Saber sending him flying against a wall.

"Omega! Get up! Get up!" Weil roared.

"He's finished, the crystal is destroyed."

"Hehehe, you really think that'll deactivate Omega? Of course not!"

Omega staggered up to his feet and glanced at Zero with a dazed look in his eyes.

"Now Omega! Finish Zero!"

"Huh?" Omega asked.

"Listen to me! I am your master! Do as I say! Kill Zero!" Weil shrieked.

"I...don't trust you. I'm suspected to believe that you're just using an emulation of my creator's voice to try to use me."

Weil sighed in frustration.

"What would convince you?"

"I would need to see you." Omega stated.

Weil said nothing for a long moment, thinking seriously.

He then nodded over the holoscreen.

"I will appear for just a minute before you."

"That will suffice." Omega agreed.

Zero observed this in curiosity. What was Omega doing?

A door on the far side of the room opened and Weil hovered beside Omega.

"Do you believe it's me now?" Weil asked.

Omega nodded before a bloodthirsty gleam settled into his eyes.

"It's time for...my greatest enemy to die...YOU!" Omega roared before striking Weil with an explosion of O Saber energy.

"Dark Elf! Stop Weil from escaping!" Omega ordered the elf inside of him.

Immediately tendrils of black energy wrapped around Weil, restraining him; stopping him from fleeing.

Omega then brutally struck several times, with hate filled eyes. At the end firing a couple fully charged shots from the buster. Omega than began to pummel the body of Weil, striking violently, again and again. Until there was nothing, not even a fragment of Weil's glass helm nearby. The remaining fragments were small, and far apart.

"I...I've done it! Hahaha! Weil's dead!" Omega laughed in glee.

Zero blinked.

"I...I'm free to do as I please!" Omega grinned before he turned back to Zero, dropped his buster and lit the O Saber once more.

"As grateful as I am for you breaking Weil's control of me...I still have to beat you!" Omega dashed at Zero, glee in his eyes.

Zero managed to deflect the blows and demanded an answer.

"What do you mean? Why do we still have to fight?"

"Because...it's our destiny! I'm the god of Destruction! I will destroy you!"

The two crimson Reploids continued to fight. Saber to saber, again and again the dance continued. Neither one was able to score a direct hit, however they managed to nick each other several times and they panted from their exertions.

"This...is what I live for!" Omega grinned at Zero.

"What happens if you lose?"

"Then I had the best fight I could. I find my equal." Omega smirked as he forced Zero to duck.

As time dragged on Omega and Zero began to grow weary, however, Zero had one last trick up his sleeve.

"Omega...Unlike you I don't start by using my largest form." Zero said before he was enclosed in a pitch black sphere of light.

"What is this?" Omega wondered as he readied his saber.

As the sphere receded a black Zero unfurled his bat like wings.

"Now you're finished." Zero promised before unleashing his calamitous arts.

Strike, teleport, strike, again, and again. Vicious claws raked across Omega, ripping the nearly indestructible armor to ribbons. Tearing across wire, and vital components. A few seconds later Zero's

strikes ended and Omega toppled, sparks flying off of him.

"Heh, you are strong...stronger than I...Now, Zero...Do me a favor...End me."

"What?" Zero asked.

"This god...I am...If I continue to live I will unleash death and bloodshed. It is what I am...If you want peace...you'll kill me. All I ask for...Is a warrior's death."

"What?" Zero asked.

"Heh, don't worry about it. Just finish this...Otherwise when I recover I'll go on the warpath again. This time, unrestrained and Neo Arcadia will burn to cinders. I will destroy everything." Omega promised.

Zero sighed.

"In a different time, if things were different...I think we might have been friends."

"Heh, you're probably right." Omega agreed.

"Let's finish this..." Zero grit his teeth knowing that Omega was right.

"Make it quick. I hate long goodbyes." Omega agreed.

"What if we reroute the violent protocols?" X asked as he entered the area.

Omega shook his head.

"First off, I won't anyone touch my mind. Secondly, my mind is designed to be impossible to reprogram."

At that Omega staggered to his feet and rushed Zero with his blade. Instinctively, Zero stabbed through the torso of Omega. The blades of Omega and Zero turned off, and Omega collapsed.

"N-Nice job Zero..." Omega grinned weakly as he released his saber beside him.

"Why? Why'd you do that?" Zero narrowed his eyes.

"Heh, I knew it was the only way t-to get you to end...this." Omega admitted.

"That's just..."

"Look Zero...J-just shut it. With the death of Weil...The last connection to Wily is...g-gone. Weil was a descendant of Wily... With his death...it's all...over...This world...now has a chance." Omega gasped.

"A chance?" X asked as he approached the fading Omega.

"Weil, Wily, Sigma...they all...threatened...this...world...with my death...his taint ends...plus...this...this is the death I was after...the death of a warrior...heh, fitting for me...The god of destruction ended...by...the red demon...This is how it should be..." Omega's eyes closed and his systems shut down, permanently.

Zero shook his head slowly.

"Why did it have to end this way?" X slammed his fist against the wall in a morose tone after he was able to speak again.

The remaining chunk of wall that X had hit crumbled into dust immedately.

"Master X!" A ninja like reploid called out as he sprinted over to them.

"Phantom...You've made it." X noted.

Phantom gave a faint half smile.

"Yes Master X. I apologize for being late, but I'm relieved to see that you've made it out alright."

X responded with a partial nod.

"It's alright Phantom." With that the crew looked over at Zero.

"It's fine. Now, all that remains is the return home."

"Home, after all this time. I'm not sure if I'm really able to see that all that well." X said quietly.

"Well, you've got a lady waiting for you right?" Zero asked.

X blinked.

"As well as a nation to lead." Zero grinned as he replaced his saber in its hilt.

X paled at that before he spoke.

"If you even begin to-" X began hotly.

"Sorry Master X, but Neo Arcadia; and mankind needs you." Harpuia interrupted X's tirade.

"There are others who can-" X began again.

"Not really Master, we four guardians can only hope to maintain peace in your name." Leviathan interrupted.

"Surely having a dict-" X started a third time.

"There's a difference in dictator and a king Master X." Fefnir stopped X's next train of thought.

"I'm no Mas-" X began a fourth and hopefully final time.

"Master X, you are our leader, our champion, and we show you honor by calling you Master, it's not a title for a slave in this case." Phantom said in a soft tone.

"I need to thin-"

"Just take the position X, everyone knows you're the best Reploid for the job." Zero interrupted X in a tired and frustrated tone.

"...Fine." X sighed before he turned his eyes over to Zero.

"You get to explain it to Alia though." X's smirk was undeniable.

Zero groaned miserably at that.

He already knew what kind of conversation _that'd_ be!

**AN: SURPRISED? WEIL DEAD...? **

**ANYWAY, THE REASON I HAD THAT HAPPEN IS BECAUSE I'VE BEEN PRACTICING AND I'VE GOTTEN A LOT BETTER...(ALTHOUGH THIS ISN'T EVIDENCE OF IT...HARD TO CHANGE STYLES IN THE MIDDLE OF THINGS) **

**SO THE PLAN IS THIS: I'LL FINISH THIS CURRENT SERIES (WITH THE EPILOGUE AND WE'LL BE BACK WITH A NEW SERIES, FIXING EVERYTHING UP NICE AND TIDY ^.^) IT SHOULD BE MUCH MUCH BETTER...MUCH DEEPER, AND SOMETHING THAT I HOPE WILL REALLY EXCITE EVERYONE. THE PLOT IS ALREADY FORMING BUT ISN'T QUITE READY. **

**AS TO CAPCOM...WHAT WERE THEY THINKING? CANCELLING MEGA MAN LEGENDS 3? THAT'S INSANE. **

**P.S. OH YES, I'VE BEEN APPROACHED BY A CERTAIN ENGLISH PROFESSIONAL AND ASKED TO ACTUALLY TAKE THINGS UP A NOTCH (A.K.A GO PRO...) I GUESS MY OTHER ACCOUNT HELPED FORM MY WRITING INTO SOMETHING TRULY EXCELLENT. I DO HAVE A STORY IN PROGRESS THAT MIGHT JUST BECOME THAT. I CURRENTLY HAVE AN ANIMATOR ON BOARD AND THE CONCEPT ART (AS WELL AS THE NOTES) ARE FORMING FAIRLY WELL. THIS HAS BEEN TAKING UP A LOT OF MY SPARE TIME AND I HAD ALMOST FORGOT THAT I HAD THIS ON MY HARD DRIVE JUST SITTING AROUND. **

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! BUT I HOPE THE NEXT STORY WILL BE (FOR THE FANS) MORE THAN WORTH IT. ;)**

**A VERY MUCH ALIVE BUT VERY, VERY BUSY GARDIAN X!  
**


	17. Epilogue

Mega Man Zero Omega

Epilogue

_With the defeat of Omega and Dr Weil the nation of Neo Arcadia became peaceful at long last and with X's return; the true X the four guardians gave control back to the Reploid that all_ _respected. Thus a new era of peace and prosperity began. At long last the vigilante group: Blitzkrieg was truly dismantled. The hunters were absorbed into a new police force and with time maverick attacks receded to such an extent to be non existent._

_Peace finally reigned. Ciel and Vile eventually did fall in love and Vile was changed to such an extent as to be unlike what he had ever been. Dr. Ciel finished her 'Ciel System' to perfection and it became the primary power source in the world. The than began work on a project that was dubbed 'Bio Metal' using fragments of the damaged warriors whom had fought and even the fallen to work on the project. She and Vile withdrew and formed a new protective group from the ashes of the Resistance known as 'Guardians'. _

_X eventually handed over the reigns of power to three elected leaders from the populace that eventually became known as the three sages. He was last known to have withdrawn from daily life and lives in peace with Alia. _

_Zero happily retired from the spotlight as a 'hero' and like X and Alia he and Iris spend their days in quiet peace with their closest friends. _

_Axl and Palette_ _eventually married and stopped living the exiting life of hunting mavericks._

_However, while Weil was dead it did not mean that he had run out of plans, a large facility ended up smashing into Neo Arcadia a few months after X's return to power. A fairly large facility named "Ragnarok" Smashed into the capital. Thankfully, there were only a few casualties and although Neo Arcadia became unlivable humans settled into a territory called 'Area Zero' a place that eventually became the capital of the future government 'Legion'. Sadly, those in the center of Neo Arcadia such as X, Zero, Axl, Vile, Leviathan, and Harpuia they were not able to evacuate in time and nothing has been found of them. _

_May these heroes that gave so much rest well. _

_In grief Fefnir and Phantom retired from the public eye and do not appear in any cities anymore. _

_Since these times a hundred years have passed and only a few records remain of the great heroes who gave so much. _

_Dr. Ammansil _

_24XX _

MEGA MAN ZERO SAGA

END

**For those wondering, I do plan a Mega Man ZX, and this story should be much much better quality than all prior works. I'm back and better than ever. Enjoy what the future will hold! Yes the epilogue ends on a downer...  
**

**Gardian X**


End file.
